Real love
by OthDegrassifan1817
Summary: Drake likes a girl Lena but for some reason she won't tell him anything about her.No matter how hard he tries she won't let him in her life.She's carrying a secret what is it?R&r to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:Drake has always been the guy who is popular and dates the most popular girls.What happoens when he meets a new girl who he falls for.Except Drake isn't sure whether she feels the same.No matter how many times he tries.She won't seem to let him in.Lena is 17 has dark brown hair and brown eyes.She is "5"7.She is every guys dream girl which might be the problem.There's a reason why she won't let Drake in or anyone else she meets.Read and find out.It's someone who Drake is close to not telling though haha lol.  
Josh starts liking a girl but doesn't know what to say to get her attention Let alone figure out if she likes him too.So when Drake gives him advice on what to do.Will it all work out for the best or will it be a total disaster?_

_Drake sat strumming his guitar as the wind brushed by.He was singing a song that he happened to have stuck in his head._

_Another saturday slowly rushed by while he was playing his guitar._

_Josh walked outside and said:Could you keep it down Drake?_

_Drake said:Sorry.Didn't know i was so good that you are jealous of it.Drake smiled._

_Josh said:Yeah Drake.Everyone in the world is dying to be you.He said sarcastically._

_Drake teased and said:Hey admitt it then it won't be a problem._

_Josh said:Yeah i'll admitt it._

_Drake said:What are you so mad about?_

_Josh said:There's this girl i like._

_Drake smiled and said:Oh a girl.Who is she?_

_Josh said:Why?You gonna steal her away from me?I don't think i should tell you._

_Drake said:Tell me and i promise i won't steal her.It depends what's she like?He smiled coyly._

_Josh rolled his eyes and said:Great.I really really like a girl.And you mess it up for me._

_Drake laughed and said:Relax i was kidding.So does this girl like you too?_

_Josh sighed and said:I don't know._

_Drake said:Have you told her you liked her yet?_

_Josh said:No._

_Drake said:Okay that's not very useful Josh.If you really wanna knbow if a girl likes you.You have to talk to her first._

_Josh said:Well i'm sorry that i'm not like you.Who can go up to any girl he wants.And instantly know if she likes you._

_Drake said:Do you want me to help you or what?_

_Josh said:I do._

_Drake said:The reason why i can go up to girls is because i be myself i'm not afraid to talk to them.You have to.Instead of sitting around and staring at them._

_Josh was shocked to hear that come out of Drake's mouth._

_He stared._

_Drake said:What?_

_Josh said:I thought that was the only reason you dated girls._

_Drake said:It's not.Anyhow what do you know about this girl so far?_

_Josh smiled and said:She is 17.She is in a band in school.She's in charge of the school dances.She has black hair and green eyes.Josh was in a daze._

_Drake said:Josh?_

_Josh said:Oh yeah what were you saying?_

_Drake said:Must be some girl.Alright it's good that you know alot about her.But now the challenge is going up and talking to her._

_Josh said:What do i say?_

_Drake paused and said:You say hi._

_Josh said:Then?_

_Drake said:You say hi i'm josh.What's up?You know?_

_Josh said:What if i can't though?_

_Drake said:If you listen to what i said you can._

_Josh said:Okay thanks.He smiled._

_Drake smiled and said:No problem._

_First drake & josh fan fic.Most fan fics are all about drake but this will be about josh too.It's only fair.Some people would prefer josh or prefer drake.Lol.Please review and i'll review yours as long as you are nice and give me good feedback haha._


	2. Chapter 2

_First thing monday when school started Josh kept hoping that Drake's advice would work out.He was still pretty afraid to talk to the girl.He had never really had to get advice on girls especially from Drake.He had alot of girls he liked but it wasn't as much as he liked this girl.It seemed weird to Josh how he could like a girl he basically had no idea about.He couldn't help it.He wanted to talk to her and wanted her to like him back.Drake stood in the hallway by his locker getting his things out before the bell rang.Of course school was always a drag for him but he knew he had to go anyway.He spotted Josh staring at a girl in the hallway with black hair who was wearing a pair of blue pants and had her hair down and it was curled.She was wearing a pink shirt and had on pink converse.Drake assumed it must be the girl he told him about._

_Drake smiled and said:Is that her?_

_Josh smiled and said:Yes.I can't do this.I'll make a fool out of myself._

_Drake smiled and said;If you fall on your face it should be a way to break the ice._

_Josh sighed and said:Your not helping.I really really like this girl alot._

_Drake laughed and said:I'm joking.You can talk to her.You won't know whether she likes you unless you talk to her._

_Josh walked towards her.He froze he instantly froze and smiled._

_She smiled and said:Hey._

_Josh smiled and said:Hey i'm i'm Josh.Were in the same class together.What's your name?Josh stuttered a little still._

_She smiled and said:I know i've seen you around.Hey i'm Mackenzie.So?_

_Josh smiled and said:So your on the commite who puts together dances?_

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Yes.What do you do when your not in school?_

_Josh said:I play basketball, read, and listen to music.I love video games._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:That's so cool.I love video games.Which ones do you like?_

_Josh smiled and said:You do?That's great._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:It is really cool._

_Josh said:Yes.You could come over and hangout if it's okay with you.Josh smiled._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Awesome.I'd like that.Well i'll see you in class Josh.Bye._

_Josh smiled and said:Bye.See you in class._

_Josh stared into space literally._

_Drake smiled and said:I guess it went good?See i told you.Be yourself and not afriad then it'll work out._

_Josh smiled and said:Thanks again for the help._

_Drake said:So are you guys gonna hangout or something?_

_Josh said:Yes.She's gonna come over and were gonna watch a movie i think._

_Drake said:Great.So did you get her number?_

_Josh said:Oh great.I forgot to ask her._

_Drake said:Well if you see her in class then i'm sure she'll give you her number since she's coming over.Drake wasn't really sure._

_Josh said:Yeah she will._

_Drake was closing his locker when he spotted a girl.He'd never seen before.She had dark brown hair and brown eyes.She was wearing a white skirt and a purple shirt.She had on black shoes.She was "5"7.Drake stared at her for a minute.Not paying attention to where he was going he slammed right into someones locker.He fell down._

_A tall guy with Red hair who was at least six feet tall walked towards him.It was one of the people who Drake hated since he started high school.His name was Jason._

_Jason said:Watch where your going.Don't you know when to not fall.He laughed._

_Drake said:I'm sorry it was an accident._

_Jason said:Your right it was an accident.And if it happens again you'll be dead.You understand that._

_Drake said:Yeah sure._

_Drake picked up his books and headed staraight to class.She had disapeared._

_Drake walked into class it was first period math class.The hour slowly went by as Drake stared at the clock.He had tried finishing his work but he kept thinking about who the girl he saw could be.Who was she?Was she new?Why hadn't he seen her before?He was determined to find out.When Drake was finished with his next four classes he saw her again standing in the hallway._

_He decided to go up to her and talk to her._

_Drake smiled and said:Hey i'm Drake._

_She smiled but seemed sort of in a hurry and said:Hey Drake.I'm Lena._

_Drake said:Are you new here?_

_Lena said:I have been to two different schools.Cause my parents are divorced so i'm always going every which way switching places.All the time._

_Drake smiled and said:Oh so you are new here?_

_Lena said:Yes pretty new._

_Drake smiled and said:Do you like your other school?_

_Lena said:It's confusing moving around every place.It's okay but this one seems better.It is my first day though.So it could get worse._

_Drake said:I like it here.I'm sure you will._

_Lena smiled and said:It was nice talking to you but i gotta run get to lunch._

_Drake said:I'll see you later._

_Lena smiled and headed to lunch._

_Drake's pov:  
Why was she in such a hurry to get away from me?  
Was it something i said or did to make her feel uncomfortable.  
I usually never do that.She won't say anything to me.There must be something wrong with her.It could be that she doesn't wanna get to know anyone since she moves around alot.But why wouldn't she talk to me?I'm a nice guy.Okay so i do have a reputation for dating lots of girls.She hardly knows me though.So she couldn't judge me on that.I'm into other things besides just girls.Drake there be something she hates about me?_

_Drake walked to lunch the final bell rang and he went home._

_Josh was practically lovesick.He walked up to Drake and said:Hey i got Mackenzie's number and i gave her mine.Well she asked for mine.Were going to hangout.Wow this is great._

_Drake said:Good for you._

_Josh said;What's wrong?_

_Drake said:You wouldn't understand._

_Josh said:I understand.You gave me advice so i'll give you some if you need me to talk._

_Drake sighed and said:It's nothing okay Josh.Leave it alone._

_Josh said:If you want me to i will._

_Hey drake fantics and josh.Lol.Please r&r and give me some good ideas in the reviews it would be much appreciated.I'll do the same for you if you review and read mine._


	3. Something about you

_Tuesday quickly rolled around and Drake didn't see Lena around at all in school.She wasn't there .Drake wondered why.She wasn't there.Shouldn't she have been in school if she was basically just starting.Josh walked around by him smiling.It was almost making Drake sick.Drake thought oh god what is up with Josh?He's been sulking around since yesterday no wait longer.I should be happy for him but i don't know if i can.He really must like this girl or could be obbsession Drake laughed.It wasn't obbsession then again how was Drake to know?_

_Josh smiled and said:Hello Drake.Nice day isn't it?_

_Drake said:I guess.Drake sighed._

_Josh smiled and said:Oh cheer up the best way to remain content is to not let yourself get stuck in stupid things._

_Drake snapped and said:You know that liking someone is one thing but obbsession is the worst._

_Josh said:Jeez.Something really is bugging you._

_Drake said:Yeah so what are you getting at?_

_Josh said:You've been like this since yesterday.But why?_

_Drake said:I don't know okay?_

_Josh said:There has to be a reason why your upset._

_Drake said:I'm not sure.So please go to class or something.Drake opened his locker and headed to history class._

_Josh's pov:  
Something really seems to be bothering Drake.He won't tell me anything though.Is he in trouble with someone?Is he in danger?Is he sick?What could be bothering him?It may sound jaded to even think it but i always thought he was the one who never got upset.He was happy no matter what happened.I have a feeling that something is wrong that could be dangerous.Is he drinking what could it be?Maybe i am being obbsessive when it comes to Mackenzie.She's the first girl i've ever liked this he be jealous of us?What reason would he be jealous for?He doesn't like Mackenzie.There's no explanation for the way he's been acting.He wants me to leave him alone so maybe that's what i should do._

_Drake sat in history class dreading the minute he walked in the class.His life was totally messed up.Why was this bothering me so much?Most of all what is it that is?Drake thought.He was staring at the clock which seemed to go slower each second.He wanted to be anywhere else but in school.Did it actually matter if he failed or got good grades?The teacher didn't seem to even pay attention to what him or anyone was doing.Why should it matter to him?He sits around just reading a book and hardly says a thing.Mr.  
Armstrong said:Mr. parker is something bothering you?He was a short man only five feet tall.He weared glasses almost all the time.Drake had never seen him without them.He had black hair and blue eyes.That was so curly everyone wondered if he could see._

_Drake said:Oh nothings wrong._

_Mr. Armstrong said:Are you sure?You don't need to go to the nurses office?You look like your not feeling well._

_Drake almost wanted to lie and go to the nurses office he wasn't feeling well.But he wasn't sick._

_Drake said:No i'm fine._

_Mr. Armstrong said:Okay.Then i suggest you get back to working._

_Drake nodded and went back to working.Lunch quickly came around._

_Drake sat at his usual table when Stacy walked by.She was the head cheerleader a girl that he was supposed to go out with.She was "5"10 had red hair and green eyes.She was thin at 118 pounds._

_Stacy smiled and said:Hey.So what's up?_

_Drake said:Nothing.I couldn't wait till class was over._

_Stacy smiled and said:I know neither could i.It was such a drag.So i was thinking maybe i'd take you up on that offer._

_Drake said:What offer?_

_Stacy laughed and said:You asked me out.Remember?_

_It hadn't crossed his mind drake said:I did?_

_Stacy said:Yes.What you forgot about it?_

_Drake said:No i didn't._

_Stacy smiled and said:So we can go out._

_Drake said:I forgot i have to study tonight with Josh._

_Stacy said:Study for what?I didn't know there was any tests._

_Drake said:Well Josh and i are helping Megan study for a spelling test._

_Stacy smiled and said:That's sweet.Well we can go out some other time._

_Drake faked a smile and said:Yes of course._

_Drake was cut off by an announcement in the cafeteria._

_The voice said:Get ready for the winter dance in november.Get a date and don't be late._

_Stacy smiled and said:The winter dance is coming up.I can't wait._

_Drake said:Yeah.I'm not sure if i'm going._

_Stacy looked shocked why aren't you going?_

_Drake said:I haven't found a date._

_Stacy said:Hello.I thought we would go.It's only one of the biggest dances._

_Drake said:Okay it's a date.I'll have to see what i'm doing though then._

_Stacy said:What is with you?You've never missed a dance.How could you be busy with something else?_

_Drake said:It's not till november so there's never a way of being sure._

_Stacy smiled and said:Good point.I hope your not busy because i'd love to go with you._

_Drake smiled and said:Me too._

_Drake's friend Eathan sat down at the table.He was pretty new to the crowd but they had became good friends.They hung out and Eathan was now in his band.He had dirty blond short hair and brown eyes.He was "5"9. A hundred and Thirty pounds._

_Eathan smiled and said:If it isn't the most popular junior couple in highschool.What are you two doing?_

_Stacy smiled and said:Talking about the winter dance.Were going together._

_Eathan laughed and said:Isn't that a surprise.He said sarcastically._

_Stacy said:Shut up Eathan.Why do you care if we go together?_

_Eathan said:I don't.You guys are so into each other it's just becoming so weird._

_Stacy smiled and said:Well we are the best couple in school why wouldn't we be?We look good together and it's only natural.Right?She looked at Drake._

_Drake said:Yeah._

_Eathan smiled and said:So what are you guys doing after school ends?_

_Drake said:Nothing._

_Eathan smiled and said:What?You never do nothing.Are you tied up on your homework?_

_Drake said:No._

_Eathan smiled and said:What's the problem then?_

_Stacy smiled and said:Come on Drake please.If you do it for me then i'm sure it'll be worth it._

_Drake said:I guess so._

_Eathan said:See it is worth it after all.Wanna go see a movie or go to the arcade?_

_Stacy said:Ugh the arcade is kind of boring._

_Eathan said:The arcade is not boring.What do you wanna do?_

_Drake said:That sounds alright._

_Stacy said:Shouldn't i get to pick?_

_Eathan teased and said:Oh the princess doesn't get her way and it upsets her.He laughed.We'll go to the skate park then.It's always fun to tease people._

_Drake said:We can go if it's not for that._

_After school ended they walked to the skate park.There were at least five guys and three girls.They were dressed in shorts and shirts.And wearing converse mostly black and blue.A girl turned around Drake never would of expected it.It was Lena she was skateboarding on the ramp.She was really amazing._

_Drake stared at her.He had never thought skateboarding was as cool as he did now.She was the most amazing skateboarder he had ever seen.Drake had to admit it was cool._

_Lena turned around and saw Drake._

_Eathan smiled and said:Awesome._

_Drake smiled and said:Isn't she?_

_Stacy said:Hey.Don't get so wrapped up in another girl.I thought we were dating._

_Eathan teased and said:You never were really dating you just flirted._

_Stacy rolled her eyes and said:I wasn't asking you.Mind your own business.Drake._

_Drake said:I'm not into her.I like how she skateboards.Besides i don't even know her yet._

_Stacy said:I think i'll invite her to be on the cheerleading squad.Since i heard she was in one in her other school._

_Before Drake knew it they were gone including Lena._

_Eathan drove Drake home and he went inside._

_Drake's pov:  
Something seems strange about Lena.She won't talk to me.When i tried to talk to her she ran away.  
Way too mysterious.If i know she won't talk to me right now.Then how come i'm stupid enough to wanna know her still?  
I keep trying.I'd get nowhere if i didn't try.She was pretty amazing at skateboarding.I've never liked skatebaording.  
I never thought of it as a talent.But she made me think of it differently.There's something about her.  
I'm not sure what though.Why am i letting it get to me?Drake smiled and fell asleep._

_Hey!What's up?Didn't see that coming did you?Lol.Anyway i am so thankful everyone is giving me such great reviews after all this is my first drake & josh fan fic.Thanks.Please keep reading and reviewing.Got any ideas on what should happen etc then add them to your review then.Well later._


	4. Was it worth it?

_Drake saw Lena standing by her locker.He wasn't sure if she would talk to him but he decided to try again.You'll never get anywhere without trying he thought to himself.Just as he was about to walk over to Lena.A guy walked up to her.It was Jason.Drake couldn't believe it were they dating?No of course they couldn't be.Jason was a total creep.He could believe that Jason would talk to Lena though.All he cared about was himself and if he could get a girl especially that Drake liked then it was his only oppurtunity._

_Jason smiled and said:Hey baby.So your pretty cute.What do you say we go out sometime?_

_Lena said:I don't even know you.Don't call me baby either._

_Jason smiled and said:Aww don't be so cruel.I'm only trying to get to know you a little better.I'm Jason._

_Lena said:Well Jason i'm sure you have something better to do other than talk to me._

_Jason smiled and said:Oh i like it when girls play hard to get.So wanna go out?You could come over.Or i could._

_Lena said:Maybe some other time.I'm busy right now.So see you later._

_Jason said:How are you busy?What are you too good to be with a guy like me?_

_Lena pulled away and started walking but Jason followed her._

_Jason said:You didn't answer me._

_Lena said:Stop following me.Don't you hve somewhere else to go?_

_Jason said:Looks like it's your lucky day cause i don't.He grabbed her arm._

_Lena said:Let me go._

_I walked up to Lena._

_Jason smiled and said:Hello Drake.So what are you getting into my business?_

_Drake said:Let her go._

_Jason said:What are you her protector?_

_Lena said:Leave me alone.She tried to pull away._

_Drake didn't know what came over him but he punched Jason in the face.His nose started bleeding.He had never got into a fight before.Right now he thought he needed to do something._

_Jason punched Drake in the face.Drake hit him back.The principal came out of the office and noticed the fight.He said:What is going on out here?Stop this now.The princible and vice princable came out to get them away from each other._

_Drake had a black eye and his nose was bleeding._

_The princible carmine said:What is the meaning of this?_

_Drake doubted it would matter what he said it was because of._

_Princible carmine said:Do you have a reason?_

_Drake said:He was messing with a girl._

_Princible carmine said:Why does it matter to you if he was talking to a girl?It's not something you should be involved in.Who is this girl?_

_Jason said:I wasn't bothering any girl.It was all Drake who was.I tried to help her but Drake punched me._

_Drake doubted that the princible would believe his answer.He had nothing to worry about right?_

_Princible carmine said:You have a record of getting in trouble but Mr.  
Parker here.I can't believe he would do something like this._

_Drake said:But i didn't do anything._

_Jason smiled and said:Don't lie you know you did._

_Princible carmine said:Who is this girl?That you were fighting about?_

_Drake said:Lena._

_He wondered why the princible would ask her name.He had hoped she wouldn't be in trouble cause of him.He was only trying to help but noone would believe him now.Fightings not the best thing you can do to solve a problem except it wasn't just a fight.Jason tried to hurt Lena he might of hurt her.If drake hadn't done something._

_Princible carmine said:Well i guess i'll have to speak to her as for the both of you.You'll be spending the rest of the day in detention.Now go to the nurses office then straight to class._

_Lena walked in the office._

_Princible carmine said:Hello Lena.So what happened?_

_Lena said:Jason was bothering me so Drake tried to help._

_Mr. Carmine said:I don't think he was helping very much.He punched Jason.Now he'll be spending quite alot of time in detention._

_Lena said:Detention._

_Mr. Carmine said:Yes detention.I accept that you take part in it being your fault._

_Lena said:But if it is shouldn't i be in trouble?_

_Mr. Carmine said:Do you want to go to detention?I don't ordinarly send kids there if there's no reason._

_Lena said:Well it is partly my fault._

_Mr. Carmine said:I suppose if you want to then you can spend the afternoon with them.Now i'll need to call your parents.Unless this won't happen again?_

_Lena said:It won't._

_The truth is she didn't know if it might happen again.She hoped it wouldn't.She started feeling pretty guilty even though Jason was a jerk.Drake tried to help her.He didn't even know her.Why would he go out and try to help her when Jason wouldn't leave her alone?Why would he help a girl he didn't know?_

_Drake walked back to his next few classes and walked to his locker.His lip was still bleeding.And his eye was still swollen it hurted like hell.Drake touched his forehead and winced from the pain.He had a cut on it._

_Lena stood there and smiled._

_Lena said:Are you okay?Why would you do that for me?You didn't have to.You don't know me._

_Drake said:You needed help.Jason is one of the biggest jerks in this school.He is the only jerk here.So i had to help you._

_Lena said:But why?You got in trouble and are spending a whole day in detention maybe even get suspended.Because of me._

_Drake smiled and said:Aw it's nothing.A few hours in detention isn't bad._

_Lena said:It is though._

_Drake smiled and said:Trust me it's not.I wanted to help you._

_Lena said:Your lip is still bleeding and you have a black eye and a cut on your forehead.How is that good?_

_Drake smiled and said:I'm fine.He touched his eye and winced in pain.So what did Mr. Carmine give you as a sentence? Drake teased._

_Lena said:Nothing.I told him i was to blame for the fight.He didn't believe me.I told him i should go to detention._

_Drake said:Why?It wasn't your fault that Jason wouldn't leave you alone._

_Lena said:It was though._

_Drake said:It wasn't no matter what might of happened i would probably get into a fight with him either way._

_Lena said:I'm going to detention anyway.He said i should.You and Jason seem to have alot of history together._

_Drake said:More than you could imagine._

_Lena said:Well thanks for your help Drake.She grabbed his hand and smiled.She meant to shake it but Drake was staring into space.He was stuck in a daydream for awhile.The lunch bell rang and he came out of his trance._

_Drake smiled and said:Your welcome.I'll see you around then._

_Lena laughed and said:Bye.I'm sure you will._

_That moment when he was holding her hand it seemed like forever.Drake didn't know why he was starting to act so weird.But he couldn't help but smile and walked into lunch.Even if nothing happened with her and him then they could at least be friends._

_Eathan smiled and said:What's gotten into you?_

_Drake smiled and said:What do you mean?_

_Eathan laughed and said:You walked in here like it was the best day of your life.What is it?_

_Drake smiled and said:Can't i just be happy without a reason?_

_Eathan teased and said:No.He laughed.What happened to you?_

_Drake said:I got into a fight._

_Eathan said:When was this?Better yet who was it with?_

_Drake didn't wanna say what the reason was._

_Drake said:It was with Jason._

_Eathan said:Oh that jerk._

_Drake said:Yes._

_Stacy walked over to Lena._

_Stacy smiled and said:Hey i'm Stacy.Head cheerleader.And your Lena right?_

_Lena was sort of surprised then again not because she had always been in the popular crowd in her last school.Just not the same as everyone else._

_Lena said:Yes I'm Lena._

_Stacy smiled and sat down she said:So i hear you were a cheerleader at your last school._

_Lena smiled and said:Yes i was._

_Stacy smiled and said:We'd love to have you on the team if your interested._

_Lena said:Sure._

_Stacy smiled and said:Great.Wanna sit with us?_

_Lena said:Okay sure._

_Stacy walked over to Drake's table with Lena.And three other girls.They were April, Breanna, and Melissa._

_Stacy smiled and said:Hey.We've got someone new sitting with us today.What are you waiting for sit down?Stacy joked._

_Lena sat down Drake was facing the other way and turned around to see Lena._

_Lena said:Hey._

_Eathan smiled and said:Hey.So your new on the cheerleading squad?_

_Lena said:Yes._

_Eathan smiled and said:Cool.Lena that's a cool name.Is it greek?_

_Lena said:Yes it is.How'd you know?_

_Eathan said:I'm part greek._

_Lena said:Really?Cool._

_Eathan smiled and said:Yup._

_Drake's pov:  
I could tell that Eathan was flirting with Lena.He seemed to be into her.Nothings going on between us so why should it even cross my mind?Why did it bother me?Drake finished his lunch and thought about it for awhile.  
He didn't know why it bothered him.He started to like Lena.But he didn't know one thing about her yet.  
So it should be okay then._

_Stacy was aware that Drake got into a fight with Jason just not aware why.She knew there was nothing going on between Drake and Lena.So everything was fine.Why should it matter they were only friends?_

_Lena was used to sitting with the popular crowd she knew what they were all about.She was friends with quite a few of them at her other school.She just didn't care to be stereotyped as popular in the sense of looking down at others.She wasn't like that._

_Please r&r.Hope you liked the chapter.Got any ideas once again then let me know please.Oh and sorry for a few grammar mistakes.My computer wasn't working the day i wrote this so i couldn't do a spell check._


	5. Confused

_Josh was sitting with Mackenzie in the cafeteria.They didn't really say much for awhile.It's not that they didn't have anything to say.But Josh was kind of shy still.He looked at Mackenzie.Mackenzie started laughing and smiled.Josh thought she's laughing at me.Great.What is so funny?Did i do something wrong?Josh sighed._

_Mackenzie laughed and said:Why aren't you saying anything?_

_Josh said:I don't know what to say._

_Mackenzie said:I didn't think i was that difficult to talk to._

_Josh said:Your not i just.Josh touched his neck nervously._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Are you nervous?_

_Josh said:Sort of._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:So am i._

_Josh said:You are?_

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Yes we've only known each other for a couple days.So i wasn't sure what to say._

_Josh said:It's not stupid.I wasn't sure either._

_Mackenzie said:Wow we really gotta get to know each other more.What movies do you like?_

_Josh said:Anything but horror it really scares me sometimes._

_Mackenzie said:Me too.Which ones scare you the most?_

_Josh said:All of them.I shouldn't be scared but i am anyway._

_Josh's pov:  
I didn't know if Mackenzie liked me.We aren't really dating.What is so different about going out as friends and going out otherwise?I don't wanna tell her i like her.Until we get to know each other.I do like her but this is way too hard to handle.I never thought i'd like a girl so much.Now it's really hard to deal with.Were basically only friends right now.She said she had the same problem.Does she like me?Or do i like her and she doesn't feel the same?Friends isn't bad.Unless you like your friend and it's not the same for her.Friends it is i suppose.Josh sighed._

_Mackenzie said:I know so am i.You know it's not real but you find yourself getting scared still._

_I smiled and said:Yup.What singers do you like?_

_Mackenzie said:I hate to admit it but i am such a huge fan of britney spears.Who do you like?_

_I smiled and said:Really?I like britney spears.Who else?_

_Mackenzie smiled and said:That's great.I hear there's a dance coming up in november._

_I said:Yeah.Are you going?_

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Noones asked me yet.Are you?_

_I said:I'm not sure._

_Mackenzie looked down and said:Oh._

_I smiled and said:Well if noones asked you yet.Wanna go with me?_

_Mackenzie said:Like a date or friends?_

_I said:As friends.I wasn't sure what to say we hardly knew each other yet.I had no idea if she liked me or not._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Sure as friends.Wanna go to the mall or something?_

_I said:Alright.I have to call my mom and dad first._

_Mackenzie said:Okay._

_Josh called his dad._

_Josh said:Hello Dad._

_Walter said:Hello Josh.What's wrong?_

_I said:Nothing.I was wondering if i could go to the mall with a friend?_

_Walter said:That's okay with me.With what friend though._

_I said:Mackenzie we go to school together._

_Walter said:Oh a girl well i guess if it's alright with her parents then sure.Do you need me to drive you there?_

_I said:No.I think her mom will pick us up and take us._

_Walter said:Then okay have fun and don't be back too late.Be back by seven okay?_

_I said:I will.Bye._

_Walter hung up the phone Audrey smiled._

_Audrey smiled and said:Who was that?_

_Walter smiled and said:It was Josh he met a new friend in school.Their going to the mall._

_Audrey smiled and said:Oh that's nice.Is this friend a girl?_

_Walter smiled and said:Yes Mackenzie is her name.Josh seems to like her._

_Audrey smiled and said:That's nice that Josh has someone he can hangout with from school.Is this girl nice?Do her parents know she's going to the mall?_

_Walter said:Yes Josh said it was okay with her mom and she would pick them up and bring Josh home._

_Audrey smiled and said:Great.You did tell him to be back before dinner right?_

_Walter said:I didn't forget._

_Megan walked in the kitchen and said:What is everyone smiling about?_

_Audrey smiled and said:Josh has a new girlfriend._

_Megan said:Josh has a girlfriend?_

_Audrey said:Yes.Why is that hard to believe?_

_Megan said:Because he's kind of a dork.But if he's got someone who will tolerate his weirdness then good for him._

_Audrey said:Megan don't talk that way._

_Megan smiled and said:Why?You know it's the truth._

_Audrey said:Megan nomore of that.Josh tolerates you and so does Drake when your always going into their room tricking them into trouble._

_Megan smiled and said:Yes.It's only since i'm smarter then them both.She smiled coyly._

_Audrey smiled._

_Meanwhile Josh and Mackenzie were at the mall.Mackenzie's mom Anita was across the street working for awhile until they were done._

_Mackenzie said:What do you think we should do first?_

_I said:Whatever you wanna do._

_Mackenzie said:We could go get something to eat._

_I said:Sounds good._

_We walked into the diner in the mall.And ordered burgers and two pepsis'._

_Mackenzie said:I love this place they have the best food and the best milkshakes too.Don't you think so?_

_I said:Yes they do have the best stuff here._

_Mackenzie said:Are you feeling well?_

_I said:Why?_

_Mackenzie said:Because you look really nervous still._

_I said:No i'm great._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:I'm glad you are.I'm happy you were allowed to come to the mall with me too._

_I smiled and said:Me too.So your mom works across the street?_

_Mackenzie said:Yes it's a really cool place.Ever been there to eat before?_

_I said:Not yet._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:They have great food.My mom is the cook there._

_I smiled and said:I should go there sometime._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:You should.I could give you a personal tour.They play music there and even have a place where you can dance.I'm sure my mom would be happy if you came there oneday._

_I smiled and said:I'd love to.It sounds really interesting._

_Mackenzie said:Yup interesting.So what do your parents do?_

_I said:Oh they.Josh reached for his drink and spilled it on Mackenzie._

_I said:Oh my gosh i'm so sorry.Here's a napkin._

_Mackenzie said:It's okay it was just on accident._

_I said:Your not mad are you?_

_Mackenzie said:No i'm not.In fact i'm usually the one who's always making mistakes by dropping things.I'm a total clutz._

_I said:I'm glad your not._

_Mackenzie said:It's okay honestly.I'll just be in the bathroom getting it off.I'll be right back._

_I said:Bye._

_Josh's pov:  
What is wrong with me?This day with her has been a total disaster.Was it a date or just going out with a friend?  
It must be a date.And here i am making a idiot out of myself.Spilling a drink on Mackenzie.Is she really okay about it?  
Or will she officially never wanna see me again.I can't tell at all.About whether were friends or not.  
I'm not usually the one worrying about this kind of stuff.Sure i'm sort of clumsy.But it's definetly gone overboard today.Why do i have to be so stupid?She said it was okay so why am i getting worried that she's not telling the truth?I've ruined my chance with a girl i really like.Alot.Josh sighed.Maybe i didn't yet though._

_Mackenzie walked out of the bathroom and sat down._

_I said:So you got it off?_

_Mackenzie said:Yes._

_I said:Good._

_At that minute i wished i could get out of there as fast as i could.Although i knew it would seem rude and mean of me.  
I felt like such a dork spilling the drink on her.Why did i have to make that mistake?_

_Mackenzie said:So wanna go walk around for awhile?_

_I nodded and faked a smile.We walked around in the arcade and played a few games then in the cd store.It was soon time to go so Anita picked us up._

_Anita smiled and said:Did you two have fun together?_

_Mackenzie said:Yes.We had fun._

_Anita smiled and said:So you both go to school together?_

_Mackenzie said:Yes mom.Annoyed._

_Her mother hardly had time to say the least to even ask her about her life.Now because she had no other choice she was concerned.It still seemed odd to Mackenzie.  
Why is she being so weird?She thought._

_Anita said:So do you take any classes together?_

_Mackenzie rolled her eyes and seemed upset._

_I said:Yes we take math, science, and history._

_Anita smiled and said:That's really good.School is very important if you wanna get somewhere in life.Do you plan on going to college?Are you two dating?_

_Mackenzie said:Mom why are you asking so many questions?_

_Anita laughed and said:Can't a mother be concerned about her daughter.And who she spends time with._

_I said:I think i will go to college when i graduate._

_Anita smiled and said:That's really decent of is a great idea.Are you dating?_

_Mackenzie said:Why do you all of a sudden act like you care what i do?_

_Anita smiled and said:I care about you.When have i not?_

_Mackenzie sat in silence at least when it came to her mother._

_Josh's pov:  
I almost wasn't sure if she was upset with me or more at her mother.They seemed to not have a good relationship.  
I wasn't sure why though.She seemed nice but something must of been hard for them both.  
They couldn't talk without arguing.Everything seemed okay but it must not have been.We pulled into the driveway of my house._

_Mackenzie said:Bye Josh.I had a fun time with you.I hope you had a good time too.She smiled._

_I smiled and said:I did.Well i'll see you later._

_Mackenzie waved and drove off._

_One things for certain today wasn't like any other day i've had.It was good and bad at the same time.Which was pretty confusing._

Hey!Confusing chapter i know.But josh isn't sure really if Mackenzie likes him.As you can tell lol.The more reviews the more i'll update not to mention sooner.So go ahead and r&r.


	6. Authors note 1:

_Authors note 1:Hey everyone.I know you all are probably waiting for new chapters for the drake & josh fan fic.And i am getting to work on writing them.I have been having some trouble with my computer lately so i haven't been able to go online.Well i'm glad you like the story and keep giving me more reviews the more reviews the sooner i'll update.Thanks._


	7. Secret

_Authors note:Hey!I haven't wrote in forever.I just haven't been much into writing lately since i couldn't figure out what to write exactly.I've been extremely busy then my computer was messed up.I didn't have access to the internet which sucked.Well all you fan fiction fanatics should be glad i'm writing again lol.Well here's the next chapter hope you like it._

_It was finally Friday Mackenzie was supposed to come over so Josh was pretty excited yet sort of nervous still.They had hung out alot and were friends.Josh couldn't help but get nervous though.He wasn't sure why.Drake was nowhere in sight so Josh would have the house all to himself.Megan was at her friends sleeping over.Audrey and Walter were out for the night.Josh heard a knock on the door.He opened it to find Mackenzie._

_Josh was speechless._

_Mackenzie laughed and said:Hey Josh._

_Josh said:Hey Mackenzie._

_Mackenzie joked and said:You look a little shocked.What never seen a girl dressed up before?_

_Mackenzie was wearing a purple skit with her hair up in a ponytail.She was wearing a black top with it._

_Josh smiled and said:No i have.You look great._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Thanks.You look great too Josh.I brought my books so we could study.When do you wanna start?_

_Josh said:Whenever you want to.Want something to drink or eat?_

_Mackenzie said:Yes._

_Josh said:Okay.He brought the drink and set it on the table._

_Meanwhile Drake was at the restruant he was sitting with Eathan, Stacey,  
Haley, Danielle, and Bridgett.Lena had just walked in to meet up with them._

_Drake said:Hey._

_Lena smiled and said:Hey sorry i'm late guys i was busy with somethimg at home._

_Stacey smiled and said:That's cool.What was it?_

_Lena said:Just had to take out the garbage.I hate when my mom yells at me to do that._

_Stacey laughed and said:Parents can be so annoying sometimes.So are you coming to my house to sleepover tonight?_

_Lena said:A sleepover?I'll have to check with my mom.I know it's unbelievable i'm 17 but still have to ask my mother.I'll be there._

_Drake smiled and said:It's not bad._

_Eathan smiled and said:I was thinking that if your not busy maybe we could go out next friday?_

_Lena smiled and said:I'll think about it.What do you have in mind?_

_Eathan said:Dinner and a movie?_

_Lena said:Thanks but i'm busy that night.If my plans change i'll get back to you._

_Eathan smiled and said:You are?Well we could go out when your not busy then.It's cool with me._

_Lena smiled and said:Yes._

_Drake started to feel a little jealous.Lena said no to Eathan but he still wasn't sure if everything she said was true.There was something mysterious about Lena.Drake wanted to know so badly it almost killed him to think about it.He liked her.Wait?She said no to Eathan so she could like me.Drake smiled stuck in his own thoughts._

_Eathan laughed and said:What's up?_

_Drake said:Nothing._

_The girls were in the bathroom. Danielle was "5"4 she had short blond medium lenght hair she had blue eyes.And a slim figure she was 120 pounds.Haley had red hair was "5"10 and had green eyes.She was thin at 118 pounds.Bridgett was 5"2" thin at 115 pounds.She had black hair and brown eyes._

_Danielle said:What was that about?_

_Stacey said:What?_

_Lena smiled and said:What the guys?They can be so weird._

_Danielle teased and said:Too weird and stupid.How come you said no to Eathan?_

_Bridgett smiled and said:Yeah he's a great catch not to mention one of the most popular guys in school._

_Stacey said:Maybe she doesn't want to go with Eathan.Why didn't you go though?_

_Lena said:I didn't say no and i didn't say yes.But maybe.Eathan seems like a great guy.But i'm not sure if i'm looking for a guy right now._

_Haley joked and said:When can you not look for a guy?There's a bunch of them in our school.You like someone else don't you?She smiled._

_Stacey smiled and said:Who is it?_

_Lena laughed and said:I don't like anyone.Besides i have all the time in the world to date guys why waste my time looking for the perfect guy?When there isn't any._

_Bridgett said:I wouldn't say there wasn't any.Why are you so timid against guys?_

_Lena laughed and said:I'm not timid.I don't think i want one right now._

_Stacey smiled and said:Eathan seems to really like you alot Lena.You should go out with him.See where it goes and maybe you'll like him.Just a suggestion.Don't wanna be annoying._

_Haley teased and said:Has that ever stopped you?She laughed._

_Lena sighed and said:Maybe.She could see that noone would get her point across right now._

_Eathan said:Do you like Lena?Cause it's cool if you don't want me to go out with her._

_Drake said:Why wouldn't i?_

_Eathan laughed and said:Because your in love with her._

_Drake said:I'm not in love.I don't even know her.He lied._

_Eathan smiled and said:You like her.Tell me and i won't._

_Drake said:I don't like her._

_Eathan smiled and said:You like her.I can tell.She's all yours._

_Drake said:I'm cool if you go out.Why are you being so annoying?_

_Eathan said:Why won't you admitt it?He laughed._

_The girls walked over to the table stopping the conversation._

_Danielle smiled and said:What are you guys talking about?_

_Eathan said:The weather.It's really nice out today._

_Stacey said:Interesting._

_Meanwhile Josh was talking with Mackenzie._

_Mackenzie said:Maybe today wasn't such a good idea?_

_Josh sighed and said:No it's fine.What makes you think it's not?_

_Mackenzie sighed she looked down._

_Josh said:What's wrong?_

_Mackenzie said:I get the feeling that you don't want me here.I get that from alot of people lately._

_Josh smiled and said:No i want you here.Who says that to you?Your mom?Josh regretted mentioning it since he didn't really know anything about Mackenzie and her moms relationship.Why they were fighting?How they couldn't talk about things they wanted to._

_Mackenzie said:Why do you think my mom does?_

_Josh said:You both were fighting the oneday.So i.He sighed._

_Mackenzie said:All she does is work.Everyday she never takes the time to be in my life.Then you come along she has to go an question every little thing i do._

_Josh said:That's what parents do._

_Mackenzie said:She's hardly a parent she was never there.Forget it okay?Let's talk about something else._

_Josh sighed and said:If that's what you wanna do._

_After Mackenzie left Josh was confused about Mackenzie.She wouldn't say why her and her mom didn't get along?When he asked she wanted to talk about something else.Josh could sense she was hiding something but what?Josh thought about it over and over.Was Mackenzie's mom an alcoholic did she do something bad to hurt Mackenzie?A night to hang out with Mackenzie.Turned into a disaster.Love was never an easy thing but this only made it harder for Josh.What is botherin Mackenzie?Will Josh ever find out?_

Hey!Please read and review.Also any ideas you have about what is wrong with mackenzie and her mothers relationship are welcome.I myself haven't thought of it yet lol.So please keep the reviews coming i'll update more soon.Hopefully i get at least 20 reviews for this chapter.


	8. You get what you give

_There was some confusion around the story from a new reviewer.Which was does Drake or josh like the girl?Here's something to clear up Josh likes mackenzie and Drake likes Lena.That's settled lol.Well here's chapter 7 i'll try to be more better at explaning i suppose._

_Josh was sitting in his room wondering about why Mackenzie was so upset.What was going on?Would he ever find out?  
He couldn't get it off his mind since yesterday.He thought.She might tell me when she's ready._

_Audrey walked outside she had the phone._

_Audrey smiled then said:Hi Josh.Mackenzie is on the phone._

_Josh sighed and said:Thanks._

_Audrey smiled and said:Your welcome._

_Josh's pov:It's Mackenzie.She called so she must wanna talk to me.She couldn't be mad.Oh could this be any worse?  
Shouldn't of thought that either._

_Josh said:Hello._

_Mackenzie said:Hey Josh.I'm really sorry about getting so mad at you yesterday when you were only trying to help._

_Josh said:It's okay i shouldn't of asked if you didn't wanna talk about it._

_Mackenzie said:No you didn't know it would make me upset you were just asking.I was hoping we could hangout again sometime._

_Josh said:Great i'd like that._

_Mackenzie said:Me too.Bye._

_Josh hung up the phone and sighed._

_Meanwhile Drake was sitting outside he was getting ready to go meet his friends for band practice.He was playing his guitar when he spotted Lena._

_Drake smiled and said:Hey._

_Lena said:Hey.Didn't know you'd be here.What are you doing?_

_Drake said:I'm getting ready to leave for my friends house we're gonna practice playing for a show next week._

_Lena said:That's right.Your in a band._

_Drake said:You can come see us play if you want._

_Lena said:I don't wanna be a tag along._

_Drake said:You won't be.What else you got to do?_

_Lena smiled and said:Nothing.I'll go._

_Drake said:I realized that i don't know very much about you really._

_Lena smiled and said:It's better to not know everything about a person.Everyones got a different way about it._

_Drake smiled and said:We're friends.Aren't friends supposed to be able to talk to each other about what's going on in their lives._

_Lena said:You tell me Drake?She smiled coyly.What do you wanna know?_

_Drake smiled and said:Anything._

_Lena joked and said:You don't wanna know everything about me.It's not pretty.She laughed._

_Drake laughed and said:I won't know unless you tell me.It can't be to horrible._

_Lena smiled and said:Way to lighten up the mood she said sarcastically._

_Drake laughed and said:I'll tell you something about me if you tell me something about you.He smiled._

_Lena said:I love singing._

_Drake smiled and said:One thing we have in common._

_Lena said:Now you?Tell me something i wouldn't think about you._

_Drake said:I love scary movies._

_Lena said:I love them too._

_Drake said:Anything else?_

_Lena joked and said:Hold off for awhile leave something to the imagination.If you knew everything about me.There wouldn't be anything left to know._

_Drake smiled and said:True._

_They walked to Drake's friends house where the guys were sitting in the garage._

_Drake said:I'll introduce you to everyone._

_Lena agreed._

_Drake smiled and said:This is jaime, that's Stephen, you know Eathan.& that's Christopher._

_Lena said:Hey.She finally saw jaime turn around and recognized him.She was shocked._

_Eathan smiled and to see us play?It's great to finally have a girl here for once._

_Lena said:You need someone to come around who won't be totally annoying?She joked._

_Jaime said:Hey Lena._

_Drake said:You know each other?_

_Lena said:Yes not personally though.Long story i wish i could stay but i'm not so sure about being here.I'm gonna go.It was nice meeting you all._

_Drake said:Wait.Why are you leaving?Eathan was just teasing you._

_Lena said:I know i don't think that me coming here was a good idea._

_Drake said:At least let me take you home._

_Lena said:You don't have to i'll call my friend to come get me._

_Drake said:Okay see you at school._

_Drake's pov:I couldn't understand why she would leave.She seemed really scared for some reason.Was it something the guys did?She had to of known they were joking around.  
What is it about this girl that is so strange?She doesn't tell me a thing about to think of it everything she hides.What is she hiding from me not to mention everyone.There's nothing i can do to find out.I'll keep hoping she'll come around if not i'm not sure what'll happen._

_Lena called up Mackenzie on her cell phone._

_Lena said:Hey Mackenzie._

_Mackenzie said:Lena.You sound upset.What's going on?_

_Lena said:I need you to come pick me up.I'll tell you later._

_Mackenzie said:Sure i'll be there in a few minutes.Where are you?_

_Lena said where she was then Mackenzie came to pick her up.There was silence on the way to her house._

_Mackenzie said:What's been going on with you lately?_

_Lena said:I saw Jaime today._

_Mackenzie said:Where?_

_Lena said:I was over a friends house._

_Mackenzie said:Did he say anything to you?_

_Lena said:No._

_Mackenzie said:I'm sure he will leave you alone._

_Lena sighed and said:What if he doesn't?_

_Mackenzie wasn't aware of the words she could say to tell Lena.It was too hard to say.  
Mackenzie and Lena didn't seem like they could be friends they were so much alike and so different it was hard to believe they could be friends.  
They had been friends since they were in kindergarten._

_Mackenzie said:Where were you today?_

_Lena said:I don't wanna talk right now._

_Mackenzie sighed heavily and said:If that's what you want._

Hey!Please start sending those great reviews people.The sooner you do the sooner i'll update.Hope you liked this chapter.R&r please.Got any ideas if so leave them in the reviews.I'm working on new chapters for my degrassi fan fic almost perfect so i had to update this one.I had alot of ideas more to come also.


	9. Unexpected

_On monday Josh was walking down the hall.Drake was standing by his locker.Staring off into space he couldn't get his mind off Lena.It was really starting to bug him how she left.She didn't say why.She left for some reason.Drake didn't know.Josh had other things on his mind he had to turn in his paper for the test he wasn't afraid he would fail.He was certain it would be a good grade._

_Josh said:Hello.What's got you down this morning?_

_Drake said:A girl._

_Josh smiled and said:A girl._

_Drake said:Yes._

_Josh said:Did you study for the test on friday?_

_Drake said:The test?What test?_

_Josh said:You forgot about the test._

_Drake said:Yes.I've had alot on my mind._

_Josh said:Like what?_

_Drake said:A girl._

_Josh said:I don't get you.You spend more time thinking about girls then you do about school work._

_Drake snapped and said:Should i be more like you?Guy who only cares abot being the best in school getting good grades and being teachers pet._

_Josh said:Who is the girl this time?_

_Drake said:You don't know her her name is Lena._

_Josh said:That girl you've been sitting with everyday at lunch?_

_Drake said:Yes now would you find someone else to bother?He sighed._

_Josh said:Fine.Don't say i didn't tell you to study.When you get an f it won't be my fault._

_Drake said:Thanks for the information bye._

_Drake saw Lena across the way she was looking through her locker for something.Drake thought here's your chance ask her if she doesn't say anything then forget about it._

_Lena said:Hi.Did you study for the history test?_

_Drake said:No.I forgot._

_Lena said:You forgot?_

_Drake said:Yes.What's with you?_

_Lena said:What do you mean by that?_

_Drake said:You left yesterday.You seemed really upset.Was it Jaime?_

_Lena said:No.I used to see him around at my old school.It's nothing._

_Drake snapped and said:You must be hiding something.Why would you leave?_

_Lena said:Before you think you can judge everything about me.You better think again.I'm not hiding anything._

_Drake said:Your not gonna get anywhere if you won't tell anyone about your problems._

_Lena said:What makes you think you can come over here and make friends with me then tell me what i shouldn't do.I'm my own boss._

_Drake said:You are hiding something from everyone of us even yourself maybe.Your too afraid to say it._

_Lena said:What?_

_Drake said:That your too into yourself you won't talk to anyone._

_Lena said:Your one person who shouldn't have the right to say that.Your completely full of yourself._

_Drake said:Not as much as you._

_Lena said:I'm going to class i'll see you around maybe.She slammed her locker and left._

_Drake was so angry that moment he had never felt so angry at someone.What was up with this girl?Why couldn't she just open up to him about herself?What was so horrible about her life and her self.Noone could be that in trouble that they couldn't tell a person about themselves.She had a secret she wouldn't be telling anyone soon.Drake tried an tried.It didn't work better off that way.If she wouldn't tell him anything.If it wasn't that it was another stressful situation that had gotten Drake in trouble the rest of the day.He couldn't do anything without being upset._

_Josh was sitting in class his grade came back it was an a+.He was proud of himself.Mackenzie was sitting in the seat next to him._

_After class ended Josh walked outside for lunch Mackenzie sat down._

_Mackenzie said:Hey you got an smiled._

_Josh smiled and said:Thanks.What did you get?_

_Mackenzie said:An a+ but it's no big deal._

_Josh smiled and said:It's a huge deal.Aren't you proud of yourself?_

_Mackenzie said:Yes.I'm used to getting perfect grades.Ever think your too perfect?_

_Josh said:I never thought i was too perfect._

_Mackenzie said:You must enjoy being perfect._

_Josh said:I'm not perfect._

_Mackenzie joked and said:You are.You get perfect grades your the teachers pet._

_Josh said:I've been hearing that alot today.What makes me the teachers pet?_

_Mackenzie laughed and said:Most people hate school.They'd rather spend their time going to the movies or playing video games aside from homework.She teased._

_Josh said:Your the same way._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:It's great we met were destined to be friends._

_Josh smiled and said:Friends?_

_Mackenzie said:Isn't that what we are?_

_Josh said:Yes._

_Mackenzie laughed and said:Your funny Josh._

_Josh said:Thanks._

_Mackenzie laughed and said:In a bad way.She said sarcastically._

_Josh said:In a bad way how?_

_Mackenzie smiled and said:You can't take a joke.She teased._

_Josh laughed._

_Mackenzie threw a piece of a cookie at him.She laughed._

_Josh said:Hey.He threw a cookie at her._

_Mackenzie said:Ow.She laughed._

_Josh laughed and said:Sorry that was my way of getting back at your last comment.I am funny.He smiled confidently._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:What a way of getting back at a girl throwing a cookie at her.I'd think of a better idea.She laughed._

_Josh said:Oh yeah well i'll find another way of getting back at you.He smiled._

_Mackenzie said:Can't wait for it.The dance is coming up pretty soon.You taking anyone?_

_Josh said:I don't know if i find someone who wants to go._

_Mackenzie said:Oh well i'm not sure if i'm going._

_Josh said:Do you wanna go?He said blushing._

_Mackenzie said:Yes.Is this gonna be a date?_

_Josh said:If you want it to be._

_Mackenzie hesitated and said:It's a date but we're friends._

_Josh nodded in agreement.He walked to class._

_Mackenzie said:Thanks for the lunch Josh.She kissed him on the cheek._

_Josh tried not to blush but did._

_Josh said:Bye._

_I've been feeling really inspired with story ideas & new chapters so hope you all enjoyed this & keep reading.I'd be so greatful if there were some new reviewers which would be awesome of you.I love reading the great reviews so please keep em coming.R&r._


	10. Thin line between love & hate

_Drake was sitting in his room Josh saw him and didn't say anything.Drake told him to leave him alone so he would.Josh sat down on his bed and started his homework he had one paper to do.Drake sighed heavily._

_Drake said:You know what i hate?_

_Josh said:Me?_

_Drake said:Even worse._

_Josh said:That's reasurring._

_Drake said:Sorry i yelled at you.Someones bugging me at school._

_Josh said:That is?_

_Drake sighed and said:That girl Lena.She is the first girl that may hate me.And i hate her too._

_Josh was surprised to hear Drake say he hated a girl.He thought he liked all girls.When and why would he hate one all of a sudden?_

_Josh said:What made you hate her?_

_Drake said:Everything about her she won't tell me anything.It's like she's keeping a secret from me as well as the rest of the school._

_Josh said:What do you think she's keeping from you?_

_Drake said:Who knows.She won't say.If she is i refuse to care._

_Josh said:You have to care if it's bothering you this much._

_Drake said:I don't.She is unbelievable.There's noway to describe her.She is a total pain in the neck._

_Josh started to laugh at Drake's comment._

_Drake said:Why are you laughing?_

_Josh said:If you won't change the subject you must like her._

_Drake said:I did but i'm over it.He sighed.He could see that Josh didn't believe him._

_Meanwhile at Lena's house she was laying on her bed flipping through a magazine.She said i hate every single guy in the world to noone in perticular._

_Mackenzie said:You can't hate every single guy in the world._

_Lena said:Yes i can.Their all the same pathetic jerks who only care about one thing._

_Mackenzie said:Not everyone of them are._

_Lena said:They are.Do you know a Drake?_

_Mackenzie said:No.The guy yo've been hanging around with only the most popular guy in our high school._

_Lena rolled her eyes and said:Yeah he is so full of himself._

_Mackenzie said:What did he say?_

_Lena said:He told me i was too into myself to let anyone in my life._

_Mackenzie said:You can be a little overly self assured at times.She said sarcastically._

_Lena said:This is serious.I thought you would be the one person who'd stick up for me._

_Mackenzie laughed and said:You like this guy?_

_Lena said:No.I hate him more then ever.Ever since i saw him in school he has made my life a living hell._

_Mackenzie said:How?_

_Lena said:He wants to know everything about me._

_Mackenzie said:He likes you.It sounds as though your the one with the problem._

_Lena said:Great i should of assumed i had noone on my side._

_Mackenzie said:We're friends i'll always be on yourside.But._

_Lena said:But?_

_Mackenzie said:Because one guy is a jerk doesn't mean all guys are jerks._

_Lena said:Shows what you know.Drake is the worst guy who has ever lived.  
One of them._

_Mackenzie said:Doesn't seem too horrible.She laughed._

_Lena rolled her eyes at Mackenzie again she said:Guys are better to look at instead of talk to.They should keep their mouthes shut._

_Mackenzie smiled._

_Lena's pov:I don't buy that there are any nice guys in the world they only care about themselves.Drake parker coming into my life made it a living hell.I wish i could be anywhere but at school.I hate him er despise him either way it's the same feeling of hatred.I don't want a boyfriend they can't make me happy.If i wanna be happy i'll have to make myself happy .He wants to be a jerk well i'll show him what a jerk is.I can be just as mean as he is er worse.He is a self obsorbed inconsiderate jerk.She sighed.She wouldn't think about Drake parker anymore ever.I don't like him nor can i tolerate him anymore._

I decided to put lena's pov in the story so you can get to know her more.As well as mackenzie.What'll happen next?Read on an you'll know.Review pretty please lol.


	11. Could it be love

_Drake sat on the steps to school he had been going crazy he and Lena had been ignoring each other for the past few days.He had said he never wanted to look at her anymore yet he couldn't stop but glance at her.She was so beautiful so amazing what first came to mind.He smiled than said it outloud.He thought dammit.The teacher overheard him and said:Would you like to tell the class who your talking about?Drake sighed and bit his lip he said:No that's okay it's not important.Lena bit her lip sinking lower in her seat she nearly slipped.She thought how could Drake be watching me?He hates me i hate him.Why is this bothering me so?Drake smiled casually.For some sort of reason he had been in a pretty lovesick mood it seemed to appear whenever he saw Lena.Lena smiled nervously._

_Meanwhile While the next few classes were already over an done with Drake grabbed his books walking to class he was supposed to be paying attention to the teacher but it didn't help much that Lena had been in his next classes so he looked at her._

_The teacher noticed and said:Too many interuptions Drake aren't there?_

_Drake said:No mam._

_The teacher said:Well you seem to be staring at something._

_Drake said:I was just going over my assignment._

_The teacher mrs. stacko had been the meanest teacher in school she had known Drake's type and didn't like it.He cared more about girls than his school work.He had bad grades it was too bad for him._

_Mrs. stacko wasn't gonna go easy on him she thought a bad student should be taught a lesson._

_Mrs. Stacko had curly red hair and wore thin black glasses she had her hair up in a small bun which made her look more in her 60's than in her 30's like she was.She was small at "5"2".She had blue eyes._

_She said:Okay well mr. Parker if so why don't you read the last sentence?_

_Drake looked down frustrated he shrugged and sat back down._

_It was nearing the week before the school dance everyone had been preparing for it to start.There was a party planned the night before on a friday.  
Drake hadn't had a date for the first time in his life he didn't much care about going to the dance.He knew he could ask Stacy but didn't want to.He wanted Lena.  
Lena sat at the table across from Drake with Stacy he glanced at her once no twice again._

_Drake's pov:Get her out of your head.You can't have her.She doesn't want you hates you.Why is this making you crazy?Over one girl he was going insane it be love?No drake thought._

_Lena was wearing a pair of black capris and a white tang top.She had on black flip flops and still looked great he thought._

_It was more than just psychial attraction he had thiought but everytime drake liked a girl it was to the next girl of the week she felt different._

_Drake said:Do you guys know anything about the dance coming up?_

_Ethane said:Yes.Who doesn't?Where's your head been lately?He joked._

_Drake said:Nowhere._

_Ethane smiled and said:That's your problem you don't know where.He laughed._

_Drake said:Probably._

_Ethane said:So pick your lucky girl yet?_

_Drake said:No._

_Ethane had a surprised look on his face and said:I'm schocked.You don't have a date._

_Drake said:Nope._

_Stacy sighed and said:I thought we we're going._

_Drake said:I uh oh i forgot.I'm not sure i'm going this year._

_Stacy said:Not going?This is only one of the most important dances of the school year._

_Drake said:Maybe isn't that just something they get you to say to go and not stay at home?He said cluelessly._

_Ethane joked and said:Yes dude it is.They only wanna get you out of the house._

_Stacy said:Shut up.So Lena who are you going with?_

_Lena puzzled said:I don't have a date i think i'm gonna pass to.It's just a lame high school dance.I've been to too many in this lifetime.Besides who would i go with?_

_Stacy said:How about Ethane._

_Lena smiled and said:Well we'll see._

_Ethane smiled and said:I don't have a date you don't.Wanna go with me?_

_Lena paused and said:Sure i'd like that._

_Ethane smiled and said:An don't worry i'm not like most guys i don't bite.I'm nice._

_Lena laughed._

_Poor jealousy was up in thin air even Stacy could sense a hint of jealousy.Something or the other was wrong with Drake._

_Ethane said:I'll pick you up at around 6:30 on friday.Okay?_

_Lena said:Yes that sounds great._

_On the way home Drake thought she was right there.Why didn't you ask her to the dance?How can i be so stupid?Jeez.My life suvks the only girl i wanted to go with is now going with someone else.  
His mind was making him crazy he thought about it over an over.An over again.He almost felt as if his head was going to purposely explode.Even though it wasn't.  
He hadn't ever felt this way for a girl he had crushes but this this was more than a stupid high school crush it seemed like he was falling for.Still Drake hadn't though of it much._

_Hope you likedit.Sorryi haven't wrote any new chapters for so long.I haven't had any real life inspiration to write from lol.Next will be in Josh's pov keep reading.R&r._


	12. matter of time

_As soon as Drake & Josh arrived home their mother was sitting on the sofa with tears in her eyes.They could tell their was something terribly wrong but what could it be?She was sitting with a box of tissues Walter was crying too.He tried to hide it from the two of them.But they knew something was wrong.It wouldn't be forgotten that easily._

_Audrey said:Drake josh.Can you tell Megan to come down here?_

_Drake sighed and said:Yes mom.The boys walked into the hallway and knocked on her door curious if she had a trap planned for the two of them again._

_Drake said:Megan mom wants us in the living room now._

_Megan said:For what?_

_Josh said:She wouldn't tell us._

_Megan said:If it's something they think i did.I haven't done anything._

_Drake said:What did you do know megan?_

_Josh sighed and said:It's not important now._

_Megan said:Yup._

_They walked in the living room to find Audrey and walter still crying but not as much._

_Josh said:Dad what's wrong?_

_Drake said:Is it something i did?_

_Audrey said:No honey it's nothing you all have done.It's just.You know how i've been feeling sick these past few weeks?_

_Drake said:Yes._

_Megan said:Yes but i thought it was just the flu._

_Josh said:What is it?_

_Walter said:Should i tell them or you audrey?_

_Audrey said:I'll tell them.The doctor thinks i could have cancer._

_Drake said:No no you can't have cancer.They don't know anything their always wrong._

_Megan said:Mom your not going to die are you?_

_Audrey started crying again and hugged Megan._

_Josh said:Oh my god.This can't be true you can't have cancer._

_Drake said:It isn't she doesn't have cancer._

_Josh said:Are the doctors sure?_

_Audrey said:Their not entirelly sure but i think they know what their talking about so if i do than we'll get through it._

_Drake said:How?I'm going over Ethane's call me to come home._

_Walter said:Drake we're supposed to be talking this through._

_Drake said:I can't._

_Walter said:Well at least let me drive you over there an pick you up._

_Drake said:Fine then slammed the door._

_Walter picked up his car keys and walked outside._

_Audrey saud:He's taking this hard._

_Megan said:I think you'll be okay mom you can get through anything.You always do.She smiled._

_Josh said:He'll talk when he's ready.So what cancer do theythink you have?Josh was afraid to ask._

_Audrey said:Ovarion cancer._

_Cancer the words stung how could it be cancer?It had to of been a terrible mistake?That's all there was to it.It wsn't true it couldn't be._

_Drake slammed the door and sat in silence._

_Walter said:Drake?Calm down._

_Drake said:How can i calm down when she might have.He stopped speaking._

_Walter said:They aren't for sure yet._

_Drake said:How long till we know?_

_Walter said:A few months._

_Drake said:A few months?_

_Walter said:Yes it's all we can do._

_Drake sighed._

_Wow can you believe this chapter?I wanted to have something other than just them thinking of lena and mackenzie so i added this to it.Please r&r.Next will be in josh's bye._


	13. Matchmaker

_First thing Wednesday came by Josh was filled with alot of stress.Mackenzie said she was going with him to the dance but was somehow nowhere in sight.Had she already decided not to go with him on friday.She was the least of worries things at home weren't great either Audrey hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks the doctor said it could be cancer.Something Josh &  
Drake hoped was not true.Josh had her more as a mother than his real mother.She was always there for him.Never wasn't.Josh hoped everything would be okay but still had a gut feeling something was about to go wrong.He wasn't aware of what.Mackenzie wasn't in school for three days by now Josh wondered where she might be.She probably must have the flu he reminded himself._

_Drake said:Hey Josh._

_Josh said:Hey.He sighed heavily._

_Drake said:Dare i speak the truth but has something been bothering you?_

_Josh said:Yes you can.Yes it has._

_Drake said:What?_

_Josh said:Does it seem funny that Mackenzie hasn't been in school for almost a week now?_

_Drake said:She's probably sick._

_Josh smiled and said:Yeah your right.She's sick._

_Drake said:Anything else?_

_Josh said:No he hesitated._

_Josh's pov:Drake and i are both dealing with mom in two different ways.I'm not sure if i tell him how i feel if he'll just say oh mom's okay don't worry.Doctors get things wrong too you know.Otherwise i'm left feeling completely alone.Who can i talk to?Who will be there for me?I can always ask dad but he's dealing very hard with this too.So now what happens from here?I hope everything gets better._

_Drake said:Anything?Tell me now i kind of have to get to class._

_Josh sighed and forced a smile he said:No nothing._

_The rest of his classes seemed like a total drag to Josh all he could think about was audrey and mackenzie were they really alright?Or was something worse going on /An they wouldn't tell what.He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was going on whether it would make him too upset.How would he deal with it?He had no idea.He had to try but trying didn't seem like an option at that point.He could hardly focus on his work in his next classes too.He had once thought when will the day be over?_

_After it was he was drove over to Mackenzie's.He had to see what was going on.If she was alright he had to._

_He stood on the front porch waiting for an answer he rang two more times.Then suddenly Mackenzie answered._

_Mackenzie said:What are you doing here?_

_Josh said:I'm sorry i tried calling you first._

_Mackenzie said:Why are you here?_

_Josh said:I was worried about you.You haven't been to school for three days._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:You were worried about me?Wow no ones ever been worried about me._

_Josh noticed she had lost about 10 pounds since the last time he saw her._

_Josh said:Are you feeling any better?_

_Mackenzie said:Yes just a little flu bug._

_Josh smiled and said:Great so i'll see you in school tomorrow._

_Mackenzie said:Right.She faked a smile._

_Josh said:I was worried you were gonna bail me for the dance.Are we still going?_

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Of course i can't wait._

_Josh smiled and said:Good.I wouldn't go with any other girl but you._

_Mackenzie teased and said:Can't find anyone else to go with?_

_Josh laughed._

_Mackenzie said:Lena and drake still ignoring each other?_

_Josh said:How'd you know?_

_Mackenzie said:She called here before you came._

_Josh said:Why don't they quit ignoring each other and just admit they like each other?_

_Mackenzie said:It's more fun that way.She laughed._

_Josh said:Must be i guess._

_Mackenzie said:You thinking what i'm thinking?_

_Josh said:No what?_

_Mackenzie said:That if they do keep this up we could set them up with our friends and they could end up dating each other._

_Josh said:Wow that's a great idea.You sure can come up with good ideas._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Thanks._

_Josh said:Your welcome.He smiled.What's wrong?_

_Mackenzie said:I'm feeling a little tired that's all._

_Josh said:Oh i'll let you get some rest than bye.See you in school._

_Mackenzie said:Bye she sighed._

_Pretty please review for me.Anything you want me to write in the next chapters if you have any ideas give them to me.Hope you enjoy it._


	14. the question

_There were a few more days till the winter dance Drake & Lena were still ignoring each other but not as much as they had been doing.Josh had already asked Mackenzie and she said yes.The girls were out shopping for dresses for the dance when the question arose to Lena i'm not going._

_Mackenzie said:I am so excited about going with josh._

_Lena said:I'm really happy for you.Josh sounds like a great guy.She smiled.Then sighed._

_Mackenzie said:I hear Josh has a step brother want me to ask him to set you up?_

_Lena said:No way.I can find my own dates thank you._

_Mackenzie said:Lena you have got to let this go._

_Lena said:Let what go?_

_Mackenzie said:Your hatred towards guys.Just because it happened once doesn't mean it'll happen again._

_Lena said:Since it happened i can't trust guys.It's not something you can forgive an forget about.She walked away towards a navy blue dress._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Wow that's awesome.It would look great on you._

_Lena said:You think so?_

_Mackenzie said:Of course it will._

_Lena said:I have no date.Meanwhile at Drake's house._

_Drake was on the verge of picking up the phone to ring Stacey then put it down again._

_Josh said:Your not getting any younger.You can still go to the dance._

_Drake sighed heavily and said:I am i don't know with who yet though._

_Josh said:You know Mackenzie told me she has a friend who's._

_Drake cut him off and said:No way in hell am i going with anyone on a blind date.For all i know you could be setting me up with urkel.He shrugged._

_Josh said:Hey i take that in offense.Mackenzie is really pretty.Sghe's like girls you've dated._

_Drake said:Sorry i didn't mean it that way._

_Josh said:I was only trying to help you out.But if you wanna go tto the dance all alone then suit yourself._

_Drake said:Okay fine.What is she like?_

_Mackenzie was begging Lena to go with her._

_Mackenzie said:Come on please go with me.It's my first actual date with Josh an i want it to be perfect not a disaster.Like some of our other dates._

_Lena said:You know i would if i could but i can't date any guys._

_Mackenzie said:You can get to know him an see what happens from there.Please come with me._

_Lena said:Oh fine i'll go.So tell me about this guy?_

_The two made sure to give enough hints to not let the two know they were gonna be meeting each other again._

_Mackenzie picked out a pale pink dress and white shoes while Lena opted for a ocean blue dress with black shoes._

_Hey!Sorry for the long wait i had to situate some things in my life.So i'm writing again please r&r all.Thanks.I still am updating my other stories._


	15. guess who?

_Drake was sitting on the balcony of his room and was ready to meet his blinddate i mean drake parker nervous about a girl?Never.Josh had on a black tuxedo with a blue tie.Drake wore a casual white shirt with black pants.And black shoes that were converse.Little did he know there was more then he imagined planned.Lena stood on the pavement walking towards the house of josh the perfect guy mackenzie had been going crazy for for weeks.She could actually feel her heart racing._

_Josh said:So bro ready for tonight?_

_Drake smiled casually and said:Yes i am.Why wouldn't i be?_

_Josh said:Cause you seem a little nervous._

_Drake said:I'm not nervous.Why would you think i'm nervous?_

_Josh said:Your hands are shaking._

_Drake said:Well i'm not okay?_

_Josh said:Okay whatever you say bro._

_Meanwhile Lena was ready or was she. She could feel her heart racing even more now.What awaited on the otherside of the door would be a big surprise._

_Mackenzie said:Hey lena you okay?_

_Lena SAID:No i'm not okay.I';m meeting some random guy.how am i okay?_

_Mackenzie said:You'll be fine._

_Lena said:I shouldn't of agreed to going to the cdance with some unknown person anyhow._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:You'll have fun.He's alot like you._

_Lena said:What do you know about this guy?_

_Mackenzie stopped not to mention too much about her blinddate being drake an all._

_Mackenzie said:He's sweet.Trust me i swear you won't be disapointed._

_Lena sighed and said:I should of took ethane up on his offer probably._

_Mackenzie said:Ethane asked you?_

_Lena said:Yes but i told him i wasn't going.Meanwhile same thing was happening between drake & josh._

_Drake said:Just who are you setting me up with?Noi offense mackenzie is cute an all but what about this girl?_

_Josh said:Hey hey i'm setting you up with a girl who's your best match._

_Drake said:Or a total snob._

_Josh sighed and said:Maybe i shouldn't ogf agreed to set you up with anybody.All you do is complain._

_Drake sighed and said:Sorry jodh i don't know anything about this girl though.You know what that's like?_

_Josh said:Yes there was a time i was too shy to go up to mackenzie and talk to her.You know?_

_Drake smiled and said:It was cool of you to offer to set me up but._

_Josh said:No but you'll have fun with your date i swear._

_The guys arrived waiting to meet the girls drake assuming to meet his dream girl of some sort.She was nowhere in sight just mackenzie was there._

_Drake said:So where's my date guys?_

_Josh said:Be patient._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:She'll be out in a few minutes we'll be in the limo._

_Drake stood tapping his foot on the ground waiting impatiently.He was becoming bored an thought m i shouldn't of agreed to this.Then a beautiful girl walked down the sidewalk in a blue dress.With black high heels.It was it was Lena._

_Drake smiled and said:It's you?_

_Lena smiled and said:I can't believe thiss they sety me up with you?Their clever aren't they?She laughed._

_Drake agreed and smiled._

_Drake said:Really clever of you two.As they both proceeded to the limo._

_Both smiled and said:Your welcome and thanks.Laughing._

_Drake couldn't get over how beautiful Lena looked she was an angel in her dress.She looked like an angel in anything she wore.  
Drake's mind was blown by the surprise.Was lena thinking the same?_

_Lena shuttered to think that her date would be drake she couldn't believe it.But coiuld he be her perfect match? Maybe so.  
She had a hunch it might be drake but thought he'd be going with Stacey.Like planned beforehand._

_They arrived at the dance with a look of shock on everyones faces when they saw who walked in together._

_Drake and lena walked in arm and arm._

_Mackenzie was wearing a pale pink gown with pink high heels._

_Drake said:What's everybody staring at?_

_Lena said:I think us or something.She said confused._

_Lena's hair was up in a bun.While Mackenzie's was down._

_Stacey said:Hey i thought you weren't coming?_

_Ethane said:Yeah why you here?I thought you were sick.You don't look sick._

_Lena said:I'm sorry ethane but my plans changed.I was going on a blind-date which happened to be drake so you see my plans changed._

_Ethane smiled and said:Yes i do see._

_Stacey said:I assumed we we're going together drake but i guess not.Well i have another date.She said kind of pissed off._

_Drake said:Sorry stacey but i'm here with lena i gotta stick to my plans._

_Obbsession by frankie j was playing everyone was on the dance floor in the auditorium._

_Lena was dancing with Drake she felt surprisingly comfortable._

_The next song played was i can love you like that by aLL-4-one.  
Both danced.Everyone was already talking about the after party._

_Josh smiled and said:I can see that our plan worked._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Yeah it did.They look cute together._

_Josh said:We had a great idea when we came up with it._

_Mackenzie said:What did i tell you they belong together.They need to work things out._

_Josh said:I hope that they do work things out.It's amazing your best friend happens to be my brothers perfect match._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:It is isn't it?_

_Josh said:You having a good time?_

_Mackenzie said:yes i'm having a great time.I'm glad you asked me._

_Josh laughed and said:I'm glad drake helped me ask you out.Or we wouldn't of met each other._

_Mackenzie laughed and said:Thank god for drake._

_Josh smiled and said:Yup._

_Next song was just the girl by click five everyone was dancing but Mackenzie and Josh opted to sit this one out.An sat for awhile._

_Mackenzie said:I'm feeling kind of sixk.I'll be right back._

_Josh said:Here i'll get you some water._

_Mackenzie said:Thanks i'll just be a few minutes._

_Mackenzie walked in the bathroom and soon threw up in the toilet she could hear the popular girls talking about lena behind her back.She waited for them to leave and went back outside to their table._

_Josh said:Are you feeling any better?_

_Mackenzie said:Yes it's probably just the flu.Everyone in my family has had it.My sisters and brother._

_Drake said:We're here so what do you wanna do next?_

_Lena said:Let's sit down for awhile._

_Drake said:Alright cool.We're you disapointed it was me?_

_Lena said:We're you disapointed it was me?Let's not get into teen movies._

_Drake said:No._

_Lena smiled and said:Good._

_hOPE YOU LIKED IT NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.please review guys okay?Later._


	16. rUMORS

_Drake and lena were still sitting an talking.While the next three songs played which were she will be loved,  
since you been gone, and deeper by hanson._

_Drake smiled and said:So you don't hate me after all?_

_Lena teased and said:Don't sell yourself short.I didn't say i liked you or not yet._

_Jaime walked in with haley._

_Lena almost passed out from his presence._

_Jaime acted casual and walked over to their table he said:Hey drake hey lena looking fine tonight._

_Drake sighed and said:Hey don't get to caught up with yourself she's with me.Not you._

_Drake knowing how Jaime had flirted with a past girlfriend of his before once.  
Even though the two weren't officially dating they did go together._

_Jaime smiled and said:I'm not i have my own date tonight.So be cool._

_It was time to announce prom king and queen an it read lena and drake.Lena had always been the prom queen.She was sort of sick of it.But was grateful enough to take the title.Saying thanks.The two proceeded to the dance floor and danced to Move along._

_It began to get cold at night so Drake gave Lena his jacket and she said thanks._

_Josh smiled and said:Congratulations king and queen._

_Mackenzie smiled and said:Yup it's so awesome.I wish it were me._

_Lena replied it should of been you._

_Mackenzie said:You mean to tell me your not happy being prom queen?_

_Lena said:No i am.There's more to being a teen then being prom queen she laughed._

_Mackenzie said:Yes but your lucky to have been one.I haven't ever been prom queen._

_Lena said:You will be i'm sure.It's not as great as it looks._

_Drake smiled and said:Did you have a good time with me tonight?_

_Lena smiled and said:Yes i did._

_Drake smiled and said:I had a good time with you too Lena._

_Lena shrugged trying not to get too close to Drake although she already felt pretty comfortable around him.She swore not to get close to another guy after what happened the last time._

_Drake paused and said:Oh you surprised me out there on the dance floor josh.You can actually dance.I had no idea._

_Josh smiled and said:There are somethings you don't know about me._

_Drake said:I'll say._

_Lena smiled and said:You guys looked great out there together._

_Mackenzie said:Josh is full of surprises.Your not mad we set you up are you?_

_Lena said:Nope i'm not.Drake are you?_

_Drake said:No._

_Josh said:That's great.You two needed to solve your differences we thought.Josh said clueless._

_They arrived at the after party calling audrey and walter to let them know.Josh and Mackenzie decided to leave early.Dance, dance by fall out boy was playing while Drake and lena walked in.Stacey, jaime, ethane, and haley etc were all there.Everyone from school was there.They were playing spinm the bottle an wanted drake and lena to play they both refused._

_Jaime smiled and said:Oh come on it's only a game._

_Stacey said:Yeah what's the worst that could happen?_

_Drake said:I'll play.If Lena wants to play._

_Lena said:Okay i'll play.Who's first?_

_Jaime went first and got haley.Next it was drake's turn he would normally be the ladies man but it was different this time.He was there with lena._

_dRAKE SPINNED AND IT STopped on Lena.Both almost nervous.Kissed for a few minutes.Eyes still closed Drake was in shock of what a good kisser Lena was.He was in a daze for the rest of the next few minutes._

_Lena laughed and said:Jeez it's a game are you alright?_

_Drake said:Yes.I'm fine._

_Stacey laughed and said:Right you are.She smiled._

_Ethane smiled and said:I don't think your fine dude.But okay.Whatever you say._

_If i ever fall in love was playing.Then weak._

_Lena not knowing what the girls were saying behind her back. Was feeling a little flustered from kissing drake.It was the kind of kiss that could make you go weak in the knees.But she refused to let it get to her._

_dRAKE SAID:want to dance?_

_Lena said:Sure._

_Drake said:So i hear your alot like me.Do you play guitar?_

_Lena smiled and said:Yes i love the guitar and singing.I've always wanted to join the choir.Since i was younger._

_Drake said:Why don't you then?_

_Lena said:It was never a plan of my parents.My mom always wanted me to sing my dad always wanted me to be popular._

_Drake said:Well you should be able to do whatever you want to do._

_Lena said:I should but it's complicated._

_Drake said:How is it complicated?_

_Lena said:It just is._

_Drake said:I think you should be able to make your own choices no matter what other people say.My parents have always let me do my own thing._

_Drake said:Where's your dad at?_

_Lena said:My parents are divorced.I go with my mom most of the time then my father the other half.Usually on the weekends it depends.Can we talk about something else?_

_Drake smiled and said:Of course we can._

_Lena smiled and said:sO YOU PLAY ROCK MUSIC?bUT DO YOU PLAY ANY OTHER MUSIC?oR SING ANY OTHER?_

_dRAKE SMILED AND SAID:wHAT DO YOU MEAN?i'LL BASICALLY PLAY ANYTHING ROCK I LOVE ROCK._

_lENA SMILED AND SAID:mE TOO.You play any other instruments?_

_Drake said:No just guitar.Do you?_

_Lena said:Piano and guitar.I'm kind of too into music i play drums too._

_Drake smiled and said:Really wow.That must be amazing.I haven't ever tried to play anything besides guitar._

_Lena smiled and said:You should.You think i'm too into music right?_

_Drake smiled and said:No i don't.I think i'm too into music.He laughed._

_Lena laughed and said:We have alot in common then drake._

_dRAKE SAID:mAYBE YOU COULD LET ME HEAR YOU SING SOMETIME?_

_lENA said: Sometime._

_Lena was sensitive about her music unlike drake who could sing in front of anyone.She could only sing in front of a person she trusted.Drake she was unsure of still._

_Jaime again approached and said:Glad i found you. Wanna play truth or dare?_

_Drake said:No thanks._

_Jaime said:Can i talk to you in private lena?_

_Lena said:yes unsure of her decision._

_Jaime said:If you don't i'll tell everyone about your little secret.I swear._

_Lena said:I'm not playing one of your stupid games._

_Jaime smiled and said:Who's up for a game of i've never?_

_Lena said:Alright i'll do it.Don't tell anyone._

_Jaime smiled and said:Good cause when i swear i mean the truth._

_Drake decided to join in.To make Lena feel comfortable.She looked into Drake's eyes wondering if she made the right choice being there with him.Was he like all the others?Lena wasn't feeling comfortable.She had to look in Jaime's eyes those eyes that caused her such pain such hatred towards every guy._

_Lena said:I can't do this she took a sip of her coke._

_Drake said:What you don't wanna play?_

_Lena said:I don't think so remembering what Jaime said she had no choice.I will._

_Drake said:You sure?_

_Lena said:Yes i am._

_Jaime said:Truth or dare lena?_

_Lena said:Dare._

_Jaime said:I dare you to go in the closet with drake for seven minutes._

_Lena said:But we already.That's so junior high._

_Drake agreed._

_Jaime said:Then let's play i've never._

_Haley said:Cool._

_Stacey said:Great idea._

_Bridgette said:What's i've never?_

_Ethane said:It's a game where if you've done something you drink something.You say i've never._

_Bridgette said:i'M IN._

_jAIME SAID:i'VE NEVER gone all the way?He drank something._

_Lena could feel her hear racing.She checked her drink and looked at drake then back at jaime._

_Lena said:I've never been kissed on a farris wheel._

_Haley said:I've never seen you not been kissed.She drank her dr, pepper.She said rudely._

_Lena took a sip of her coke feeling uncomfortable._

_It's like that was playing then crush by dave matthews band played high on the speakers.As the party drew to an end drajke was nowhere in sight Lena awoke feeling woozy and soon passed out.She fell asleep on the bed to awake to jaime on top of her.She screamed no no no.But he wouldn't stop.jAIME STOPPED AND SAID:i'M GOMNNA TELL EVERYONE IN SCHOOL YOUR THE BIGGESST WHORE THERE IS.lENA GRABBED HER PURSE AND LEFT NOT HAVING AWAY HOME SHE CALLED MACKENZIE.wHO SOON PICKED HER UP SHE WAS SOBBING BUT WOULDN'T SAY WAY._

hEY HOPE YOU LIKED IT.bETCHA DIDN'T GUESS THAT?wELL WHAT'S HER SECRET?yOU STILL DON'T KNOW THOUGH.kEEP READING PLEASE AND REVIEW.


	17. give it up

First thing monday Drake was wondering what happened to LENA AFTER THE PARTY.hE HAD BEEN TOLD BY JAIME THAT HE'D DROP HER OFF.wAIT A MINUTE WHY WAS HE SO NERVE WRACKED BY THIS?hE SHOULDN'T CARE?tO THIS POINT IT WAS OBVIOUS HE liked her.Josh was having problems of his own mackenzie didn't show up at school she wasn't there since friday.Josh shouldn't worry right it was only one day?

Josh said:Have you seen mackenzie?

dRAKE SAID:hAVE YOU SEEN LENA ANYWHERE?

lENA WALKED ACROSSD THE SCHOOL PAVEMENT AND WAS LOOKING MORE PRETTY THEN EVER DRAKE THOUGHT.sHE HAD ONLY ON A PAIR OF JEANS WITH A WHITE SHIRT AND CONVERSE BUT SHE STILL LOOKED HOTT.

Meanwhile drake had no clue what was going on around school Jaime was spreading rumor after rumor after rumor about lena.He went up to stacey and said:Lena is the biggest whore.Haley said:I heard she had sex with all the guys in her last school.Jaime said:She did i was one of them.

Bridgette said:I don't believe that.

Stacey said:Hey your supposed to be on our side not that bitches.

Bridgette said:I am on your side.But why should we believe jaime?We don't hardly know a thing about her and her last school.

Haley laughed and said:Don't forget whore.

Ethane heard the news and walked up to drake before heading to his first class.

Ethane said:Did you hear the news?

Drake said:What news?

Ethane said:I don't know if there rumors or the truth but everyones been telling lies that lena sleeps with everyone.

Drake said:Why wouldn'tt she tell me that?

Ethane said:I don't know maybe it's not true i just thought you'd like to know.

Lena was getting stares from everyone in school she started to feel nervous and went in the bathroom she overheard girls talking about how big a whore she was.Not just any girls her own friends.The people she thought we're her friends.aN THAT SHE SLEPT WITH EVERYONE IN HER LAST SCHOOL ANYONE SHE COULD HAVE.

lENA WALKED OUT AND STARTED TO CRY SHE DIDN'T WANNA BE THERE.aT THAT MOMENT ONE BIT.

hALEY SAID:iF IT ISN'T THE BIGGEST BITCH IN TOWN OR THE BUIGGEST WHORE IN TOWN.

STACEY SAID:wHICHEVER ONE.sHE LAUGHED.

bRIDGETTE SAID:i DON'T BELIEVE THE RUMORS.

lENA CRIED AND SAID:iT'S NOT TRUE NONE OF IT IS I WAS.nEVER MIND SHE RAN AWAY.

hE WANTS HER SHE WANTS HIM TO BROKEN MESSAGE COMING THROUGH SAME STORY FOR DIFFEREnt fools.Give it up give it up.That's what they all say.Pressure from the boys to give it away.Suck it up suck it up don't treat me that way.  
My heart is gonna tell me when it's time to play ok?  
She sees him he stares right through.Nasty rumors so untrue.There's nothing that she can do.repheat chorus.

Lena ran outside crying and sat at a lunch table she sat with her head in her hands crying.

Drake said:When we're you gonna tell me this?

Lena didn't answer.

Drake said:How could you do this to me?

Lena said:IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE DATING.bESIDES IT'S NOT TRUE.hOW COULD YOU BELIEVE HIM?

aND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO LOVE AN YOU THINK YOU CAN FROM UP ABOVE.aND YOU BETTER KNOW THAT I'M WATCHING you.  
Where ya go whatcha do every move that you do i'm onto you.And you want her and you need her and you beg her but you deceive her.  
He wants her she wants him tooo.Broken message coming through.Same story for different fools.Give it up give it up that's what they all say.  
Pressure from the noys to give it away.Suck it up suck it up don't treat me that way my heart is gonna tell me when it's time to play ok?  
She sees him he stares right through nasty rumors so un-true.There's nothing that she can do.

Drake said:He's my friend he says you slept with him.

Lena still wouldn't answer.

Drake replied and said:wHAT WAS I ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR GUYS?

lENA CRIED AND SAID:nO.iT'S NOT TRUE DRAKE I WAS.sHE STOPPED.

dRAKE SAID:yOU WERE WHAT?

lENA SAID:i WAS WELL WHAT DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?i WAS PROBABLY ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PERFECT BARBIE DOLLS YOUR PLAY THING.sHE SIGHED.

dRAKE SAID:wHAT ARE YOU talking about?

Lena said:You used me.

Drake said:i DIDN'T USE YOU.I love you.Shocked by the words that came from his mouth.

Lena said:You what?I can't believe you.All guys ever say is i love you an never mean it.They only want what they can't have.One thing.

Drake said:Not all guys are like that.

Lena said:Show me one guy who isn't like that?

Drake said:Me.I say i love you an you say nothing.What do you excpect me to do?

Lena said:I can't say i love you we hardly know each other besides you'll leave me.

dRAKE SAID:i WON'T LEAVE YOU.iF YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED

lena said:I can't i just can't. 


	18. BREAK UP

Just so you know this chapter is all josh so please read and review.Anyway Josh hadn't seen mackenzie in a week on saturday he went over her house to see what was wrong.Why she hadn't showed up to school.First he asked advice from walter ON THE DRIVE THERE.

Walter said:What's on your mind josh?

Josh said:I've been thinking about mackenzie.Do you think she doesn't like me anymore?

Walter said:Your afraid she's avoiding you?

Josh sighed and said:Yes i am.

wALTER SAID:She probably had something to do.Maybe she's busy.

Josh said:What if she isn't?

Walter said:If she's not then she could be sick.

Josh said:She was sick the night of the prom.

Walter said:Sick how?

jOSH Said:She was throwing up.

Walter said:Must be the flu.

Josh said:Right the flu.

Walter said:You gonna be okay?

Josh said:Yes i'll be okay.I don't know why i worried in the first place.

Josh's pov:iF MACKENZIE HAD THE FLU two times a week then how could it be the flu?Josh worried.What was going on with her?Did she not like him anymore?wAS SHE JUST SICK OF HIM PERIOD?jUST KEP THINKING ABOUT THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE.aND HOW SHE KEPT THROWING UP.dID SHE HAVE ANOREXIA?oR BULEMIA?jOSH WONDERED MORE AND MORE.nO MATTER HOW MUCH WALTER SAID IT DIDN'T MATTER.

tHEY ARRIVED AT mACKENZIE'S HOUSE AND wALTER DROPPED JOSH OFF HE HAD CALLED BEFOREHAND.wALTER WAITED OUTSIDE.

Josh knocked on mackenzie's door and said:Hey.Is Mackenzie there?

Her mom said:Yes she's up in her room i'll go get her.

Josh waited patiently and walked in.

Mackenzie said:Hey josh.wHAT'S UP?

Josh said:What's up with you?You've been sick from school for two weeks.What's happening to you?

Mackenzie said:I have the flu it keeps going around in my family.

Josh said:No one has the flu for two whole weeks and misses school.Are you anorexic?

Mackenzie said:No i'm not anorexic.wHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?

jOSH SAID:tHE WAY YOU WERE THROWING UP.

mACKENZIE SAID:i TOLD YOU JOSH I HAVE THE FLU.

Josh said:If you are anorexic i can help you.

Mackenzie said:Josh i'm not.She paused for awhile.

Josh said:You have what?

mACKENZIE CRIED AND SAID:i'M NOT ALLOWED TO SEE YOU ANYMORE JOSH,

jOSH SAID:wHY?tHINGS WERE GOING SO GREAT BETWEEN US I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME.

mACKENZIE SAID:i do like you but my mom wants us to break up.

Josh said:You don't like me.

Mackenzie said:I do like you alot but we have to break up.

Josh ran out and got into the car he didn't say a word to walter the rest of the way home.

What is wrong with mackenzie?r&R TO FIND OUT. 


	19. strong enough to break

_Josh was drove home by walter and went up to his room to find drake laying on his bed flipping through a notebook.With songs he had written.Josh sat on his bed sighing.Drake started singing a song he wrote and played his guitar.Josh annoyed said:Please stop it._

_Drake said:Sorry i'll stop.What's with you?_

_Josh snapped and said:Does everything always have to be about you?_

_Drake said:Yes.he said smiling._

_Josh sighed heavily and said:Ugh jeez it always is about you._

_Drake said:It isn't.What's on your mind?_

_Josh said:It doesn't matter anymore._

_Drake said:Then don't tell me._

_Josh said:Alright mackenzie broke up with me._

_Drake said:Why?_

_Josh sighed and said:Her mom doesn't want her to see me anymore.I don't understand things were going so well between us.Now she dumps me._

_Drake said:There could be another reason she did._

_Josh said:What other reason?_

_Drake said:You weren't her type.You didn't seem like you liked her._

_Josh said:Well thanks that really helps me out._

_Drake said:I'm not in a good mood josh sorry.He sighed.Both of them didn't wanna be in ther same room with each other at the time being._

_jOSH SAID:wHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?_

_dRAKE SAID:dID YOU HEAR?_

_Josh saud:Hear what?_

_dRAKE SAID:tHAT LENA SLEEPS AROUND._

_jOSH SAID:sHE DOES?wHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?_

_dRake said:Something tells me jaime wasn't telling the truth._

_Josh said:What is it?_

_Drake said:I'm not sure just a guess.I told her i loved her._

_Josh said:You what?_

_Drake said:I know weird huh?_

_jOSH SAID:yES YOU HAVEN'T SAID THAT TO A GIRL SINCE AWHILE AGO._

_DraKE SAID:yES SINCE MY LAST GIRLFRIEND.bUT SOMETHING ABOUT HER SEEMS RIGHT.i DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT IT'S RIGHT._

_sHORT CHAPTER BUT PLEASE R&R.bETTER EDITED THEN THE LAST ONE.wHAT DO YOU THINK?_


	20. move along

_A few weeks passed and drake and josh ran into lena but still no mackenzie.She had been gone from school for two more weeks josh sighed thinking about how amazing she was and how he thought she liked him.He couldn't stop thinking about the break up.It was on his mind nearly everyday._

_Lena walked through the halls knowing what was to come the rumors were still all around school that she was a slut.She felt like crying but swore not to tell anyone her mom didn;t even know.Drake was asking her but she would just ignore him/She sat alone by hwerself when drake sat down beside her with his lunch.She could hear the whispers of what had happened it was all false.But no one knew that._

_Drake said:What happened lena?_

_Lena said:The whole school thinks i'm the biggest slut here that's what.People think i don't know what their saying about me but i do.I can hear it now._

_Drake said:I meant what i said you know i love you?_

_Lena sighed frustrated and said:You did not drake i know guys like you all they care about is sex then when they've had enough of you they leave you._

_Drake said:What makes you think that?_

_Lena sighed and said:Nothing.I can't tell you ok?_

_Drake said:You can tell me._

_Lena screamed letting the whole school know what she might of been talking about._

_Lena said:No i can't tell you or anyone i swore not to._

_Drake said:Does your mom know about the rumors going on around school?_

_Lena said:Yes i told her.She just said i shouldn't let it get to me._

_Drake said:You've gotta tell someone sometime._

_Josh sat alone then walked over to lena and drake's table ethane sat down too._

_Josh said:Have you heard from mackenzie lately?_

_Lena said:No i haven't._

_Josh sighed and said:Well incase you didn't know she broke up with me.I'm sure you already do know._

_Lena said:She broke up with you?Why?_

_Josh said:I don't know why her mother wants her to see someone else i guess.Unless she's lying._

_Lena said:She wouldn't lie but i can talk to her if you want.I'm happy to.She said almost smiling.But inside she wore a frown not a smile.It had been awhile since she smiled about anything._

_Drake said:You have to get over her.Josh._

_Josh sighed heavily and said:Maybe you think so but i don't.I can't get over her._

_Ethane smiled and said:Jist so you know all these rumors that jaime is sprteading i don't believe._

_Drake said:You don't?_

_Lena saying the same thing._

_Ethane smiled and said:No i don't.I think it's a cry for attention.He wants people to believe it._

_Drake said:I had no idea he would go that far._

_Ethane said:He's just an asshole.Don't worry about him or anyone else.I've got your back.Lena._

_Drake said:So do i._

_Josh smiled and said:Me too._

_Lena smiled and said:Thanks guys.For a minute forgetting about her troubles.Now something was wrong with mackenzie.She had enough to worry about.Things in her world were a complete breakdown._

_Hey hope you liked it the next chapters are gonna be povs i think some povs will be in them.An please r&r._


	21. the truth is out

_Lena sat on her bed working on her homework but couldn't keep her mind off that night.Her memory of it was still there.She couldn't concentrate on anything.Worse is she had to go in school an face everyone for what they thought she was.She nearly started crying til she heard a voice come from the kitchen it was her mom.Lena time for dinner.I'll be down in a minute she replied.Wiping away her tears.That had come._

_Her mother said:Lena honey have you been crying?_

_Lena said:No mom i haven't been crying.Can we just eat?_

_Her mother sat down and said:Okay let's start eating then.How was your day at school?_

_Lena's pov:Let's see a complete mess.A nervous breakdown people are calling me a slut everywhere in school.They won't stop.I can't eat can't sleep can't do anything that i used to love.I can hardly concentrate if i tell anyone then they'll think i'm a slut when i'm not.If i tell someone they probably wouldn't believe me anyway.I can't trust drake with a secret like this.He might say he loves me but i'm sure the minute i fall for him he'll be ready to sleep with me an leave.What is love?Love doesn't exist.She sighed staring at the food on her plate.She had no appetite._

_Lena said:I'm not hungry school was fine.She sighed frustrated.She couldn't lie about this anymore to anyone she had to tell someone before it was too late.But who?Her mom would go crazy if she found out she was raped she'd transfer her to another school and she'd have to start all over again.Would she believe her?She had to at least try an talk to someone.She couldn't keep a secret this big._

_Lena's mother Samaire said:Okay then i'll let you eat when your ready._

_Lena said:Mom._

_Samaire smiled and said:Yes honey.What is it?_

_Lena said:Nevermind i forgot what i was gonna say.The next minute the phone rang a woman's voice answered lena's mom could recognize that voice anywhere it was her ex husbands new wife Sherry she sounded almost out of breath.An was hard to hear._

_Samaire said:What?What happened?_

_Lena quickly started panicking._

_Sherry cried:It's frank he's he's gone._

_Samaire said:Okay i'll be right there.Are you sure it's not acoma?Alright i'll be there right away._

_Lena felt a sigh of relief until she heard the words your fathers gone._

_Lena said:No mom.He can't be gone.What happened?_

_Samaire cried he had a heart attack this afternoon._

_Lena said:Did the doctors do anything to try to save him?She started sobbing her eyes were filled with tears._

_Samaire said:I'm going to see him are you coming?_

_Lena said:It won't bring him back.Her father gone how could this all happen?Everything in her life had turned into a nightmasre she kept wishing she could open her eyes and wake up from it.The words repeated over and over in her head she still couldn't get it to sink in.Her father was gone she had been raped called slut about a million times.It was all too surreal.Her world was crashing down._

_Samaire said:Are you coming lena?_

_Lena said:No i can't see him that way i just can't._

_Samaire said:I'll be there with you.There's nothing to be scared of._

_Lena though nothing to be afraid of her father was dead how could she go on at all?  
She couldn't believe her mothers reaction but she had a different way of handling things.Especially death.Lena couldn't tell her mother now it was all kept inside an making her crazy._

_Lena grabbed her coat and said:I'm going out._

_Samaire said:Where?Want me to drive you?_

_Lena said:No i'll walk.Death the words repeated in her head.She hated those words.She walked to mackenzie and saw no car there they weren't home.She walked to Drake's and knew she had to talk to him an tell him what happened.How would she do it?She knocked on the door Drake answered.And let her in._

_Drake said:What's wrong did jaime do something to you?_

_Lena cried and said:No but there's something i need to tell you two things i have to tell you.They walked to drake's bedroom.Where lena sat there crying._

_Drake said:Why are you crying?_

_Lena said:Because i was raped jaime raped me._

_Drake said:He raped you that son of a bitch.I have to give him a taste of his own medicine.I'm sorry i believed the rumors at first.Anything else you wanna talk about?_

_Lena cried and said:My dad he's he's gone._

_Drake had never cried before but he cried then and held her._

_Lena said:See this is where i draw the line.No holding me.I shouldn;t of even told you anything.Now your gonna tell everyone what happened.I knew i couldn't trust you._

_Josh walked in and said:Whoa drake you have a girl here lena._

_Lena said:Yes.I was dumb to come here._

_Josh said:Where you two you know what?_

_Drake snapped and said:No we weren't.Can i talk to her for a few minutes._

_Lena said:No i'm going home josh stay here._

_Drake said:There's no one home though._

_Josh said:I'll leave you two alone for awhile bye drake lena._

_Drake said:Why didn't you tell me you were raped?_

_Lena said:I was afraid you would think i was a liar.She said still crying._

_Drake said:I wouldn't and don't come tomorrow jaime will be in trouble for what he's done._

_Drake's pov:I can't belueve she wouldn't tell me.How could i have been friends with such a jerk?She was raped held down and forced to have sex.I can't imagine what she's going through even a little i can't.nOW SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH mackenzie.Her father is dead.It's not fair.Life is not fair.She doesn't wanna trust me with her secret.Why would i tell anyone?I knew there was something about herthat was different then any other girl i knew but never this much._

_Lena said:Your not gonna tell anyone are you?_

_Drake said:Does your mom know?_

_Lena said:No i couldn't tell her._

_Drake said:You have to tell someone though lena.If you don't he'll get away with it._

_Lena said:It wouldn't matter.The whole school thinks i'm a slut and all of this.Tell who?_

_Drake said:Somebody._

_Lena said:What if they don't believe me?_

_Drake said:You'll never know unless you tell someone._

_To be continued:_

_hey i surprised you there hopefully.lol.Anyhow please read and review.Next chapters will be about josh and mackenzie.any ideas please give them to me in your reviews?_


	22. the real reason

_Josh walked through the halls and saw Mackenzie something was different about her.Something really different.Josh had wondered countless times why lena's mom wanted them to break up maybe today he would find out?He thought.He walked through the halls and walked over to Mackenzie and said:Hey._

_Mackenzie said:Hey josh.What's up?_

_Josh said:Why doesn't your mom like me?_

_Mackenzie said:She doesn't want me dating anybody.That's all.We can still be friends._

_Josh said:No i don't wanna be friends i like you mackenzie._

_Mackenzie lied and said:I'm sorry josh but i've moved on i don'tt have feelings for you at all.It killed her to lie to josh she wanted to tell him she did like him but she couldn't.She didn't even know how much time she'd have left._

_Josh said:That can't be true.You do like me.Why have you been gone for so many weeks?_

_Mackenzie said:I was sick._

_Josh said:Your always sick.That's your excuse for everything.i'M SICK I'M SICK._

_mACKENZIE SAID:i WAS SICK.yOUR BEING A REAL JERK TOO.I don't like seeing you this way._

_Josh said:I don't like you lying to me._

_Mackenzie said:I'm not telling you any lies.It's the truth she lied again._

_Josh said:I can tell your lying.You've never dated any other guys._

_Mackenzie said:Now were talking about who we've dated well i've dated more guys than you.How many girls have you dated?_

_Josh said:I have dated alot.yOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW HOW MANY.hE SNAPPED._

_mACKENZIE SAID:wE'LL TALK LATER I HAVE TO GET TO CLASS._

_jOSH SAID:yOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN THERE FOR YOUR FRIEND.iN HER TIME OF NEED._

_mACKENZIE PUZZLED ASKED WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_

_Josh said:She was raped.He said not realizing the words had come out.It's been all around school that she's a slut everyone thinks she is.Except for ethane me and drake._

_Mackenzie said:Oh my god i gotta talk to her._

_Josh said:Don't you care about anyone but yourself?Mackenzie being sensitive took this to heart and sighed._

_Josh's pov:I can't lie to Mackenzie i like her i might even no way.Not a chance i hardly know her.She's moved on an i'm the pathetic wimp who is still falling for her.Begging for her on my hands an knees to come back to me.I want her back i think i love her.dOES HER MOM REALLY HATE ME?oR IS SHE NOT TELLING ME THE TRUTH?cOULD she have a worse problem?She's been sick for awhile now.What is wrong with her?Normally josh wouldn't be late for class but today was different he couldn't go he had to find out what was wrong with her.So he asked again and again till she refused._

_Josh thought:I'm so stupid nothing is wrong with her i'm probably making this situation out to be worse then it already is.Maybe drake's right i should move on an get over her.But she's all that's on my mind.Josh sighed._

_Next chapter will be about lena and her pov.So please keep reading and hope your enjoying it.r&r._


End file.
